Watcher
by Mira Ceti
Summary: Harry Potter who enters Hogwarts is not the boy everybody expected. Dursleys treatment made him learn his lessons too early. (does not follow the storyline of PS after the sorting)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one

_For as long as I can remember I've been keener on watching other people live their lives than living my own. This was brought on by the way I was raised, but I have to say that it has its advantages. It's who I am, the Watcher._

_I grew up at the Dursleys. That should explain why I became who I am now. At an early age I learned that keeping your mouth shut was the best way to avoid punishments. Later I learned all the little __expression__s on my relatives' faces and what they meant. It wasn't that hard to determine their moods and act on them. I suppose it was the only thing that kept me alive in those first years of my life._

_The Dursleys taught me the first and most important lesson of my life._

_And then came my 11th birthday…_

* * *

Harry Potter stood in the middle of the kitchen listening to his uncle rant on about a letter that had been sent to Harry that morning. 

"Those damn freaks! How dare they contact us NOW! He is not going to go anywhere near them or any of that freakishness! MY family has nothing to do with them, and they have nothing to do with my family!"

Harry stood quietly and examined his uncle's reactions. Something in that letter had pushed Vernon Dursley over the edge, but Harry wasn't one bit curious. Later on he could use the information and avoid the subject, but at the moment showing any interest toward the letter or its sender was suicidal.

"And YOU boy! Go to your cupboard and stay there! And don't you dare make any noise!" Harry obeyed his uncle immediately. He was relieved to get away from his uncle to the safety of his cupboard.

About 5 hours, and many strange and unsettling noises later the door of his cupboard was opened and his even more furious uncle stepped in.

"Put something on and come to the living room, we are leaving NOW!" Harry shrugged quietly and obeyed as fast as he could. His only wish was that both the day and his uncle's bad mood would come to an end quickly before he would have to bear the consequences.

* * *

"Ah, my dear Severus! It's good that you could come so quickly. Want a lemon drop?" Severus Snape glared at Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"I suppose you want to know why I needed you so urgently. Well, the problem is that Hagrid was injured this morning while taking care some of his... er… pets." Dumbledore explained and leaned back in his chair. Then he turned his piercing eyes to look directly at Snape and waited.

Snape stayed silent for a while thinking about what that piece of information had to do with him. He was currently the only professor at the school; all the others were on vacation and wouldn't be returning until next week. It seemed he was the only one available to take over the mission Hagrid had been going to do.

"It's the Stone, isn't it? I will get it tomorrow when I'm going to be picking up some ingredients from Diagon Alley." Snape finally answered and turned to leave the office. He was stopped by Dumbledore's voice.

"It's not the stone, I already had it picked up and transferred to a safer location, somewhere even safer than Hogwarts. I need you to go and pick a student up; it seems he's unable to get a hold on his letter." Dumbledore stated calmly but the obvious humour in his voice betrayed him.

'That damned old fool! How dare the headmaster do this to me!' A student unable to get a hold on his letter had to be a muggle-born and thus definitely not Slytherin. Any child outside his house didn't deserve his attention.

Slowly Snape regained control of himself and forced his muscles to relax. Without turning around he asked in a strained voice: "Who is he and where can I find him?"

"His relatives took him away from their home and I'm not sure of his current location. You will have to use The Quill. Recognizing him shouldn't be a problem… his name is Harry Potter."

* * *

I can only hope that you liked it. But, no matter whether you liked it or not, I would love to hear some kind of comment/review. And then I'll know if it's worth continuing 

21.9.2005: Thank you Min for betaing this :)


	2. Snape

**Disclaimer:** I'm afraid that none of this belongs to me...

* * *

Chapter 2 

_Severus Snape._

_He's one person I've never been able to figure out. Just by watching him you can't learn much, his mask is too strong. And for that I've always admired him. But at the time we met, I was also afraid of him. He was too much like me, he observed everything, he observed me... __The difference between us was that he had a hold on his own life. He didn't let the world bend him, he bended it._

_Snape taught me my second lesson._

_What I've always wondered, is whether he had as much trouble figuring me out as I did him…_

_

* * *

_

Snape walked through the dusky streets of London. His expression was even darker than the shadows cast to the streets by dim street lamps. He was still trying to get around the fact that _he,_ an ex-Death Eater, sworn enemy of James Potter, and a _Slytherin_, was going to fetch the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

Moreover, if The Dark Lord found out about this… Snape shuddered. He didn't even want to think about _that_.

Cursing Snape looked down to the piece of paper he hold on his hand. How stupid _were_ these muggles? Trying to hide from him! It wasn't a problem, it only made thing slightly more complicated... And him slightly more irritated.

Finally he found the hotel and the right room. Not knowing what to expect he readied himself for a conflict and knocked at the door.

"At last the food is here! It's impossible how they hire those slimy delivery boys who can't even do their work properly. And _we_, the proper customers are the ones to suffer…" Snape heard from the other side of the door as heavy steps approached the door. With one strong pull the door was opened and Snape stood face to face with a huge, red faced man.

"I'm professor Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm here to…" The door slammed closed. Snape stared for a moment at the closed door in from of him and blinked. Nobody, and at least not a filthy _muggle_, could treat him with such impoliteness and bear the consequences.

With a cold smile placed on his lips and a quietly whispered "_alohomora_" Snape stepped into the hotel room. What greeted him were three plate sized eyes filled with fear and anger.

"As I said, I am professor Snape and I'm here to take your nephew, Harry Potter, with me. Now, where _is_ he?" He said his voice even but full of hidden anger. Ten long seconds were filled with death silence.

First one to react was the horse faced woman who stood in front of the kitchen door. She screamed. And woke his husband and son from the doze.

The huge man that had opened the door started yelling about freaks and lunatics who came to his house (for Snape the "house" seemed awfully lot like a hotel room) uninvited and scared his family. The fat boy ran to the kitchen with a yelp and hid under the dinner table. And the skinny woman continued screaming.

Snape looked at the circus that was played before him. He might have laughed if that wasn't so unnatural to him and if the woman's screaming wasn't splitting his eardrums. With two quick spells he silenced the woman and knocked out the yelling, fist swinging man.

With a snort Snape tore his eyes off the muggle family and looked around. Unnoticed to him a small boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes had entered the room. And at the moment those piercing eyes were gazing at him with unreadable expression.

* * *

Harry had been sitting quietly in the only bedroom the hotel room had when the noises started. It was quite hard try to avoid his relatives in a three roomed suite but he had managed this far. At the moment all his "family" was in the living room and, despite the voices, Harry was enjoying his moment of peace. 

Suddenly Harry couldn't hear her aunt's screams anymore. A second later his uncle's yells subsided with a thump. Something was definitely wrong. With a sight Harry stood up. He didn't want to get involved, but it was better to go and face the danger than try to hide from the unavoidable.

Fast but quietly Harry entered the living room's door and quicky scanned the situation. The dark man in black robes was watching his uncle with a loathing face. Harry fixed his eyes on the attacker when he raised his gaze to meet Harry's.

"Potter… Here is your letter. If you have anything worth of taking with you, fetch it now. If not, follow me." The man said and, after throwing the green envelope to him, he turned to the door. Harry caught the letter and without a word stepped over his uncle and past his mute aunt to follow the man out of the room.

* * *

Snape strode along the London streets towards the Leaky Cauldron. At the corner of his eye he watched the famous Boy-Who-Lived. He had to admit that what he saw wasn't what he had expected. Those eyes weren't ones of 11 years old boy… For a second time that night Snape wanted to shudder. 

He noticed the boy observing him. He had been doing that the whole time, watching Snape with a blank face, like trying to understand him. The gaze was unnerving and Snape started to understand how his own victims felt when they shifted nervously under _his_ stare.

Snape nearly sighted in relief when he spotted the Leaky Cauldron. 'I should keep better look on my emotions; I'm becoming as open as the damned Gryffindors if I'm not careful' Snape made a mental note to be cautious in the present of the young Potter. He had to find out more about him before he could act and start harassing him. 'Or maybe I should reconsider my plans…' he thought as he took a final glance at the young boy's eyes.

* * *

"This is the Leaky Cauldron, you'll spent the night here. As we enter try to be as subtle as possible. If you attract their attention, they'll be on you like bees. After all, you _are_ the Boy-Who-Lived" Snape snorted and looked disgusted. Harry added the name "Boy-Who-Lived" to his "find out" list, but said nothing. 

He only followed the man, quietly inside. There wasn't anything he could have done. If that man was able to knock down Vernon Dursley, a small boy like Harry had no chance against him. Only thing he could do was to make sure that the man didn't address his anger towards him.

Harry sighted deep in his mind. The man was unreadable. Only things he had noticed were his discomfort toward him and that calculating look when they had arrived to the Leaky Cauldron. That was one more thing to add to his "find out" list.

They stepped into some a kind of a pub. About 10 people were sitting in the tables but none of them took notice of them after a brief look to the dark man beside Harry.

"Ah, professor Snape! What can I do for you?" the barkeeper asked with something you could consider as a smile. Harry noted that the barkeeper didn't seem too enthusiastic to talk to the professor, but granted his wish for a room fast and effectively.

"At eight tomorrow morning I'm going to come here and get you. You will be ready; I am not going to wait for you. Do not leave this room before I come, understood?" Snape asked when they arrived to the room.

"Yes, sir" Was the steady answer Harry gave him, but not for a second did his eyes leave Snape's. The tall man turned away first and exited the building without another word. Harry's eyes followed him, but his face held no emotion.

TBC(?)

* * *

The second chapter... Hope you liked it. ) And what I said in the first chapter is true: I don't care if the reviews are negative, as long as you give me some sign that you've actually read this.  
And thanks to Dahlias(youare right in some things, but not all ). Just wait and see) and Dragonero (I can only hope that the rest is also good...) 


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I'm afraid that none of this belongs to me...

* * *

Chapter 3 

_One thing I've never understood in human nature is prejudice. How can anybody know what kind of a person one is if they've never met? People see each other differently, so you can't believe what your peers tell you. Neither can you tell "who" the other is by their house or heritage. We are what we are raised to be. _

_I don't judge anything before I know it. That's one reason why I accepted the existence of magic so easily. I simply had no reason NOT to believe in it._

_Same way I don't judge people. I consider myself as a victim of prejudice, and thus I'm willing to give others a change to tell, with their expressions and actions, what they truly are. Unfortunately, nearly anybody is happy to be "figured out". They prefer to keep their secrets and stay as mysteries._

_Too bad I can't give them that privilege… _

_

* * *

_

Harry woke up at five o'clock like he had done for the past 6 years. The first hours of the day were always filled with silence and peace. It was the perfect time to reanalyse the information and thoughts that the previous day had risen.

He seldom regretted his actions, but at the moment he couldn't help the feeling that he had been too challenging towards Snape. The dark man had paid too much interest on him, and that was definitely something he did not want. But the loathing way Snape had addressed him had forced Harry to leave his passive way of dealing with things and do something.

With a sight Harry dressed quietly and took out the letter he had been given the day before. In the envelope were his name and the address of the hotel written in green ink. It seemed that somebody had been keeping an eye on him for a while. The letter was heavy and when Harry opened it two pieces of paper fell off. He took the first one and started reading.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorv., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harry stared at the letter for a few minutes. He reread it and slowly a smirk rose to his lips. Many unanswered questions were now answered and things he had considered as dilemmas were solved. Just like the one time, when a snake had told him to be careful with the lawn mover and watch his steps. He had blamed the sun, but now he knew better. The reason was so simple that he felt stupid not to have thought it before. He was a _wizard_.

Yesterday's happenings were also shown in a total new light. Problem called "professor Snape" didn't seem as hard to solve anymore. A total new point of view opened to Harry and he could only consider all the new possibilities he now possessed. But first he had to find out all the useful information about world he was going to step in.

Slowly Harry pulled out the second piece of paper. It was a list of all the things he was going to need in his new school: clothing, books, and other equipment. He scanned the list couple of times memorizing all the articles carefully. Then he only concealed his expressions, sat on his bed, and waited for Snape.

* * *

Exactly at eight o'clock Snape arrived to the Leaky Cauldron and found the boy stiffly sitting on his bed. This time his eyes were cast downwards, but no other changes were visible. As Snape stepped in Harry rose up and turned his emotionless face towards Snape as if waiting for orders. 

"We are going to the Diagon Alley and get your supplies, I truly hope you haven't lost your list." Snape snorted and lead Harry out of the little room. They arrived to a small courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron and stopped in front of an old dustbin. Snape took out his wand and, while keeping an eye on Harry, tapped to one of the bricks.

Slowly a hole started to appear to the wall bringing a busy cobbled street in view. To Snape's surprise the expression on Harry's face stayed exactly the same as it had been before. It seemed like he wan't even a bit amazed of the view to the Diagon Alley, although it was said to be one of the most breathtaking sights in the wizard world.

The two wizards walked steadily their way along the Diagon Alley towards Gringotts, but none of the busy shoppers seemed to notice that their very own Boy-Who-Lived was walking among them. It was partly because Harry's head was tilted slightly downwards and his messy hair was covering the famous scar and his striking eyes.

'At least the boy is not after gold and glory' Snape thought sarcastically as they arrived in front of the outstanding white bank.

* * *

True, Harry's eyes had been cast downwards, but he hadn't been admiring the cobblestone street (although it _was_ beautiful). Instead he had been busy trying to look from the corners of his eyes to the left and right, memorizing the names of the shops. He was hoping a change to visit them later on all by himself. 

The street was interesting, but he wasn't just scanning the buildings. Also the people seemed out of the ordinary. But they were all strange in the same way, and Harry knew he was the one standing out there. First thing he was going to do was to find clothes matching to the style of this new world. That way he could wander around unnoticed.

"This is Gringotts, the wizard bank. It is run by goblins, so I genuinely recommend you not to mess with them." Snape said as they stopped in front of the largest building. Then he pulled out a glittering key from his pocket and gave it to Harry. "This is the key to the vault your parents left for you when they… passed away. Take it and give it to one of the goblins sitting behind the counter. After you've gotten enough money come back and _wait here._ Do not move a sent from the spot you are standing right now. I have some things to do..." With that he was gone.

Harry took a quick glance to the direction he had vanished and after a few minutes walked through the bronze doors inside the Gringrotts. He faced another pair of doors, this time silver, with a short rhyme written on them.

_Enter stranger, but take heed  
__  
Of what…_

Suddenly a rush of power passed through his body. Harry took a step back and closed his eyes as the sensation grew stronger. It had felt like thousand miniature lightning bolts entering him through his eyes and spreading to his whole body. The electrical feeling circulated through his toes and fingers until returning to somewhere around his navel. Then, as soon as it had come, it was gone.

For some time Harry stood still and did not move until he felt his breathing ease and body relax. Harry kept his eyes closed as he passed the silver doors, but opened them as he entered the huge hall, full of people and goblins. Harry followed Snape's instructions and was soon sitting on a cart with a sulky goblin.

They took speedily off and were soon driving downwards through maze of tunnels. Harry's mind was still on the strange feeling he had felt at the silver doors, and he didn't even notice when the cart stopped. Mentally hitting his head Harry pushed the incident out of his mind and stood up.

The first thought that passed his brain when he saw the insides of his vault was 'enormous'. It was full of strange looking coins made of gold, silver, and bronze. Harry didn't have a clue what they were worth of, so he filled his back with the more valuable looking gold and silver pieces.

They drove pack to surface and Harry stepped out of the building back to his and Snape's meeting point. The professor was already waiting for him with an irritated face.

"You took too long, I will not tolerate laziness." Snape snapped as Harry arrived to his visual field. Harry kept his eyes on the street but didn't miss Snape's surprise. 'I suppose I did a miscalculating yesterday, they boy doesn't seem to be any danger' Snape thought as they stepped towards the shops. What he didn't see was the quickly disposed grin on Harry's lips.

* * *

After the fifth shop (_Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC_), Harry stood in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, all his school equipments ready and packed in his new trunk. He felt tired and exhausted. Nearly every shopkeeper had recognized him, Mr Ollivander being the worst. All of them had treated him like some rare showpiece and never noticing his unwillingness to talk with them. 

Snape was stranding opposite Harry nearly smiling in relieve. Only couple of minutes and he wouldn't have to see the strange boy for another month.

The last 10 hours had been spent in total silence. Only thing the boy had asked had been about the valuation of the Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. Even Snape wasn't that quiet.

"I talked to professor Dumbledore and he agreed that it's unnecessary to bring you back to you relatives. You can stay the last month at Leaky Cauldron, but you are not allowed to go to the muggle London. All information is on this ticket. Do _not_ miss the train." Snape grunted, and after throwing the ticket to Harry, hurried away.

Harry let himself smirk a little. Everything was perfect. Now he had time to visit the bookshop, _Flourish and Blotts, _again. It gave him a change to get ready for the new school and prepare himself for the unwelcome surprises.

Harry had hated the last two days. He had been totally unable to control the happenings and even himself. "Time for the change" whispered Harry to the empty room and threw himself on the fluffy bed with a pleased smirk planted on his lips.

TBC (?)

* * *

Here we go again, the third chapter. I didn't like writing this that much, because I had to take some thing straight from the book; I don't think that you would have appreciated if I had created a total new Diagon Alley. Now first few things I forgot to mention in the first chapters: 

**A**) Harry in my fic is not spectacled. It just didn't fit. Please, try to live with it.

**B**) English is not my first language, so there is and will be mistakes. I try my best to avoid them, but grammar has never been my strong point. I think I need a Beta reader…

**Reviewers**: you saved my day (ok, you saved my whole week :)). You are still allowed to review; it's great to know that at least some people are reading this. I'm starting to understand other authors and why the like reviews so much.It makes the writing easier when you've gotten some feedback and know that somebody is waiting for the next chapter :).

**Thanks to**: Lady DoxFire (I take the "creepy" as something positive )), SilverTrinity (I hope the mistakes don't distract too much… I will try to keep this on :)), tish tish, Goldgrin, Mistress of Sadikus, Dioletian (I appreciate it nonetheless )), momocolady, maybeso, Dhalias (I hope it's not torturing you too much ;)), emikae (thanks! I try to update regularly when I have time), Darak, arabia, Phire Phoenix (uhuh, I'll try to add more details, but I can't promise anything… sorry), HandsOff, Cole (this is not a BtVS crossover, I never thought the name could mean also that…), Shadowseeker, I live in darkness9, veronik, irgova, methoslover, kungzoune ( I will continue, if people continue reviewing )) , insanechildfanfic, and Rose C (I didn't get your review in time for this chapter, and I'm not going to write it totally again. I will see what I can do in the next one)

Sorry if I forgot someone. Ok, took me 2 days to update, do not expect me to keep this up all the time. I write always when I can, but I'm afraid that sometimes it will take (a lot) longer. And finally thanks to everybody else who read this although didn't review ).


	4. The journey to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I'm afraid that none of this belongs to me...

* * *

Chapter 4 

_They say that it's lonely at the top._

_I say great men are never alone. It's impossible for a single human being to become something great all alone. They all need people around them; supporters, servants, even friends… A person ruling the world alone will never rule it for long. But if that person has others around, he will surely last longer._

_I always thought my mission was to look from a distance and stay alone. Even before I arrived to Hogwarts, I learned it to be impossible. First I learned to change the world. _

_And then… I learned the power in alliance._

* * *

Harry was exploring the shelves of _Flourish and Blott's, _stopping now and then to choose a book to buy. He had been buying and reading books for the last week and now possessed basic knowledge about wizards' lives and traditions. It had been an interesting experience, a bit like reading a good fantasy novel with an enlarged background. 

Some books, like _Hogwarts: A History,_ he had read twice. Not because he couldn't memorize them, but because they were full of hidden hints about things happened in the past. He had also found a mention about himself in a couple of books and the reason for the nickname "Boy-Who-Lived". Only problem was that the explanations seemed incomplete and some major facts were missing.

At the moment Harry was keener on keeping an eye on the grey haired man than choosing the books. The man had been keeping a close eye on Harry since the morning, but hadn't even tired to approach him. His black robes were hanging loosely around his frame, failing to hide his haggard body. His face was pointed and skin dry, but the glinting eyes were full of life.

Finally Harry got tired of the old man, and paid for the books he was carrying. Just when he was stepping out of the store a bony hand reached out and took a strong hold on his hand.

"It seems like you've got a thing for knowledge, my dear boy. But can this bookstore really content your thirst? Somehow I guess the answer is no… If you truly want to know about things, go here", a dried out voice whispered to his ear. Something was pressed to his hand and with a wicked laugh, the hand and the man was gone.

'What is it with these people? Disappearing all the time' Harry thought as he searched for the man with his eyes. Noticing the purposelessness of that action Harry lowered his gaze to the piece of paper he was holding in his hand. "_Screaming Scissors and Bleeding Books" – Knockturn Alley,_ was written on it with a small and even handwriting. Suddenly the paper bust out on fire.

'Well, that was interesting' thought Harry as the ashes fell through his fingers to the floor. With a glance to the shopkeeper Harry walked out of the store. He headed back to the Leaky Cauldron books firmly on his hands and eyes fixed straight in front of him.

* * *

Later on that night Harry made his way to the Knockturn Alley. His intention was to take a look at the shop "_Screaming Scissors and Bleeding Books"._ He wasn't going to go inside yet, just take a look at what kind of place it was and decide whether it was worth him visiting. 

The street was a total opposite to the busy and bright Diagon Alley. Everything seemed to be jammed together as if to save space. No people were standing around; everybody was walking with determination, and nobody paid attention to others. 'Well, this seems just a place I would like' stern faced Harry thought as he too took a self-assured expression on his face and lifted his chin up.

The bookstore he had been looking for was a small, dingy shop between two larger ones. It was hard to notice and not a single customer was visible. Harry had just stopped to reconsider his options when a short shabby creature stepped out of the store.

"Took you long enough! I've been waiting for you with these bloody books for the whole day… Don't just stand there, get inside!" He snapped and vanished back to the shadowy store. Harry followed after reasoning it impossible to back away.

The store was exactly what it looked like on the outside; a narrow room filled with dusty book piles ready to fall down. The tomes seemed ancient and were written in different languages and various styles. Harry was trying to make his way through the books, when the tiny man reappeared from the backroom carrying a half a dozen books in his hands.

"Here. The Old Man gave me instructions to pass these to you. Do not worry, he already paid for all of them." He said and handed the books to Harry.

Harry examined the tomes with suspicion and was relieved to notice that all of them were at least English.

"What are you still standing here? Get lost! This ain't a hotel!" The shopkeeper cried and poked Harry out of the shop. Seriously regretting coming, Harry walked out of the shop and made his way back to his room in Leaky Cauldron.

Harry passed the books to the darkest corner of room. With a blaming look he sat on his bed and inspected the books, but didn't dare to touch them again. Something he had learned by reading all those things during last week, was _not_ to trust anything, no matter how innocent it looked. Well, he hadn't been that trusting type in the first place…

With a sigh Harry left the books there for future analyzing and went on to look for information about deactivating curses from his more trustable books.

* * *

The rest of the month went quickly for Harry. He spent his days visiting the different kind of stores and in the evenings he curled up in his bed with a book and read himself to sleep. He had decided to take the 6 strange books with him to Hogwarts and only then make sure they were harmless. 

He had just gotten used to his new life rhythm when September first dawned. The old barman, Tom, had arranged him a ride to the King's Cross and now he was standing at the entrance to the station.

Harry took out his ticket to make sure he had read the platform number correctly the first time. 'Platform Nine and Three-Quarters' read clearly in the middle of the ticket. With a shrug Harry made his way to the space between the ninth and tenth platform.

Harry withdrew to stand next to the wall and scanned the people passing by. There had to be some kind of opening system similar to the Diagon Alley entrance, and sooner or later someone would come and pass through it. All Harry had to do was to find a potential wizard group and sneak inside after them.

He didn't have to wait for long when he spotted a pink-faced blonde girl and her mother.

"But mom! I want to take my Whizzing Worms with me to Hogwarts!"

"I said no, they are not something to take with you to school. But I promise I will not get rid of them while you are gone," the woman said as they approached the barrier between the platforms. Then she whispered something to the girl, pulled her close, and after a quick glance around leant against the barrier. And so, they were gone.

Harry blinked twice, but the woman and girl were gone for good. The barrier seemed normal and nothing hinted that something was behind it. Casually Harry walked to the barrier and pushed his trolley against it. He felt a little resistance and then he passed through the barrier to another platform.

Harry hadn't felt anything strange, but he definitely wasn't in the muggle King's Cross station anymore. The scarlet steam engine was standing there, and loads of people were entering it or talking to each other around the platform. Cats and owls were making the chaos and noise volume even more unbearable. Harry took a deep breath, masked his face, and went on looking for a free place to sit down.

Harry finally found an empty compartment at the end of the train. After fighting his trunk inside he settled himself next to the window and took out his transfiguration book '_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration'_.

Just when the train was leaving the station, the compartment door opened and a brown haired girl stepped in. She took a quick glance at him and sat down opposite him.

"I know who you are," she said after a moment. Harry raised his gaze from the book to take a look at the girl.

"And I don't know who you are," he answered slowly.

"In that case I think that _I_ have the advantaged," She said with a smirk and also took out a book of her own. Harry rose one eyebrow and was about to answer when the door opened once more. A blond boy was standing at the doorway with a pleased grin on his face.

"I heard that The-Boy-Who-Lived was on the train. It seems that I finally spotted him. Are you _The Harry Potter_?" he asked. Harry looked at him with a blank face for a few minutes but did not answer.

"I suppose he's not willing to answer you, perhaps you should try using your brain, Malfoy," the girl sitting opposite Harry said after a while with a mellifluous voice.

"I did not ask _you_, Zabini." the boy snapped and readied himself for a verbal fight. Harry noticed it and although the anger wasn't directed toward him, he wasn't looking forward having a fight in his compartment.

"I'm not _the_ Harry Potter, I'm _a_ Harry Potter. Now, was there something you needed me for?" For a second the boy froze, but then an arrogant smirk fell back to his face.

"_My_ name is Draco Malfoy and I thought you could use some proper company." Harry looked at him for another long moment. Not really wanting any more people to stick around him, but too tired to argue he finally answered.

"Feel free to sit down if you want to, but at the moment I have all the company I need." he said tapping his book. Then he settled back to the corner and continued reading. The Zabini girl also reopened her book and hid her smile behind it. For a moment the boy at the door looked confused, but finally sat down next to Harry. As neither of the other two seemed willing to talk, he slid lower on the seat and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for another two hours, only distraction being the sweet selling trolley lady. None of them bought any; Malfoy and Zabini got enough from home, and Harry couldn't quite see any reason to. Harry had just finished rereading '_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration'_ and was bending down to take out another book when the door, once again, spread open.

"Our dear friend Lee…" a red haired boy grinned as he stepped in.

"…_Accidentally…_" an exact copy of the first boy also entered the carriage.

"… ate something that didn't fit to his…"

"…stomach." they finished at the same time and for some reason burst out laughing.

"So, we decided to find some first years, so, that we can entertain –"

"And torment -"

"Them with our irresistible presence."

"And of course we had to show to ickle Ronniekins…"

"Don't call me that!" a slightly smaller redhead yelled behind them.

"…The Harry Potter, who defeated the Dark Lord…"

"While crying and wearing diapers-"

"…And became the famous Boy-Who-Happened-To-Stay-Alive," the identical twins declared and pulled the third redhead in front of them. Harry watched them with amusement. He preferred the laughing to gawping anytime. The smallest redhead, presumably twins' little brother, didn't seem to be happy about his brothers' antics.

"And without greater ado we give you…"

"The one-"

"The only-"

"Ronniekins!" Laughing the twin turned around ready to leave.

"Oh, and if you see blue candies in a red and green cover, we wouldn't encourage you to eat them."

"But feel free to offer them to your friends!" With a mischief grin the twin exited the carriage and left their startled and blushing brother to stand alone in front of the three first years. Harry looked after the twins and smiled inwardly. It seemed that his new school had at least _some_ interesting people.

"Eh… Well… I'm Ron Weasl…" The boy standing in the middle of the carriage never managed to finish his sentence. The blond boy had opened his eyes and was now looking at him with loath.

"_Weasel._ We know. Only your family has more red-haired brats than they can afford." He said with a scornful look. Ron, the new boy, turned even redder than before.

"It's _Weasley_, and we can manage just well, thankyouverymuch. At least our family has no bloody Death-Eaters for lunch every weekend," he answered and Harry noticed his hands closing into fists. The girl opposite her had put down her book and was now openly enjoying the show.

"Sure, because no wizard, at least not a Death-Eater, would put a leg inside that shack you call _a house,_ isn't that so _Ronniekins?_" Ron let out a yelp and looked ready to attack the blond. Harry sighed in his mind. Keeping peace near Malfoy was surely a lot of work.

"Have you two ever met?" Harry inquired the two quarrelling boys. What he got in return were two irritated and wondering looks.

"What do you mean? Malfoy's don't associate with _scum,_" the blond said and shot a look at Ron, who was ready to go and grab his neck.

"If you have never met and don't know a thing about each other why are you fighting?" Harry questioned them like little children.

"But he's a _Malfoy!_" The red head shouted his freckles glowing from the red face.

"Then live with it. Now, sit down and stop arguing or get lost," Harry put an end to the conversation and turned back to his book.

Without letting the others notice, he kept a close look on their expressions. Both boys seemed stunned at first, angry a second after, but slowly sat down in the opposite sides. Their faces stayed annoyed, but Harry noticed little wheels turning in their heads. They had started to think.

The girl, Zabini, was openly staring at him with a thoughtful glint in her eyes. Then she shrugged and continued reading. 'This might just get interesting' Harry thought as he also concentrated on his book.

TBC (?)

* * *

Here comes my over-long chapter. Next one is going to be shorter… So, what did you think about it? Again, I would love to hear comments, if only to know people are still reading this. And, as usual, negative feedback is also welcome (I'm starting to sound like a masochist who _wants_ bad reviews! :D) 

Now, I know some of you think Blaise as boy, but _she_ wanted to be a girl this time. Don't blame me!

And to thanking part… First I want to thank, **Dahlias**, who kindly corrected my writing/grammar. _And_ she did it immediately. Thank her for not having to wonder whether my "sight"s means "sight" or "sigh". :P I hope I did the correction correctly…

Secondly I thank the **reviewers**:

Lady FoxFire (It's only the first year, but the plot does not follow the books correctly. So, I'm not sure about Sirius or Dursleys), athenakitty (Harry's sorting in the next chapter! Snape already kind of told Dumbledore, because he let Harry stay at Leaky Cauldron), nightwisp, Aaron (could you explain the "pacing" a bit more accurately?), Phire Phoenix (thanks, now I know I don't have to worry), Dahlias (I thank you twice, just to make sure you know that I mean it :P), Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Ankalagon, kungzoune, Potter Reader, Musings-of-Apathy (wow, that really meant a lot to me), Garnet Runestar, FroBoy, methoslover, Darak (ya, you are right, this chapter became too long… Still, I hope there isn't _too_ much shopping in this ch :)), someone, Wytil (I keep your advice in mind when/if I burn out. I kind of got rid of the stone already, so I can't follow the original books that much…), irgova, and BloodRedSword (wow, you didn't leave much space for romance then :P Harry is only first year, so no romance for a while…)

Ya, Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting! Try to find time to drop me a few line review for this chapter also, ok? :P


	5. Sorting

**Disclaimer:** I'm afraid that none of this belongs to me...

* * *

Chapter 5 

_I know the basic way a hero must grow up. He's an abused, skinny orphan, who through adventures learns and becomes the mighty unbeatable person, who knows everything. Here's the trick, kiddies, heroes do not know everything. Heroes do make mistakes. Heroes can hurt other people._

_We invented heroes when we became scared of ourselves. We wanted to know that somebody out there was still innocent and un-touched with the evilness that lurks among the humankind. We wanted somebody to take the responsibility, we wanted somebody to be our savior, and we wanted somebody to blame. Mortal humans became innocent, as all the bad things that occurred were heroes' fault; they had failed to prevent them happening._

_Heroes are the models of our race. That's why it's so hard to understand, and even harder to forgive, when one of them does something wrong or unthinkable. The first reaction is denial. Then comes the ultimate feel of betrayal. _

_It's even worse, than when a family member betrays, because the members of a family are only humans. Heroes are one step higher. They are nearly half-gods. They are powerful, and when they fail they become dangerous._

_Therefore, the third step… is fear.

* * *

_

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" A huge beast like man was yelling over the noise that all the students made when departing the train. Harry headed for the voice and after a while noticed the brown haired girl, Zabini, and Ron were following her. The Malfoy-boy had parted them immediately after the train ride, and was now together with two stone-like fellows.

Harry didn't really mind the girl, she seemed clever and knew how to behave, but Ron was totally another matter at hand. Harry suspected his ability to control himself and the way he had acted towards Malfoy had showed that he had strong believes of rightness dinned in his head. He saw only black and white. Only thing Harry could hope for was him not to throw a tantrum and affix other's attention to him.

Harry followed the giant like man among the other first years. While walking through the narrow path Harry secretly observed his peers. It seemed they were divided to two groups; those who looked frighten to death, and to those who were nervously watching around trying to see everything. Some of the latter group tried to hide their enthusiasm but failed miserably. Harry nearly smile when he watched their inner battles between staying put with calm mask or jumping around and asking thousand and one questions.

Harry didn't quite understand either behavior pattern, but decided to act along just to fit the masses. He took slightly frightened look on his face and bended slightly forward. His frightened glances around also provided him with a change to take a good look at the surroundings.

Finally the path led them to a glassy little lake. It was already nearly dark and across the lake he could only make out the silhouette of the huge castle and the thousand little lights glowing out of the windows. The strand was covered with small boats, but they didn't posses any sculls. After hearing the instructions ('no more'n 4 to a boat!') Harry stumbled to the nearest boat soon be followed with his train of company and the pink faced pigtail girl he had followed to the Platform ¾.

As the boats started to move with the power of magic, Harry felt his whole body starting to itch. It felt the same as at the silver doors of Gringotts, but this time the feeling entered his whole body at once. As they reached the middle of the lake Harry could only close his eyes and squeeze the bench tighter. Just like the last time, the lighting bolts circled his body and settled somewhere around his navel. This time though the electrical feeling didn't leave his body. It shrunk into a nearly unnoticeable ball but Harry could still sense it.

"Potter! Are you ok? You can relax; we are not going to fall to the lake. And my brothers promised that the Squid (A/N how do you spell it?) won't eat anyone on their first pass across the lake. Potter!" Someone was yelling in his ear. Harry opened his eyes slowly but felt no pain. Then he looked apologetically at the redhead who was looking at him with concern.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I'm just really not used to water and being in this boat makes me feel uncomfortable." Harry said with a sigh. Well, the first part _was_ true. He had never even seen water masses bigger than the puddles on the Private Drive.

Deciding to find the reason behind the strange lightning bursts later Harry concentrated on the approaching castle. They soon left the boats behind and walked to the gigantic front doors where another teacher was waiting for them. The enormous building rose like a wall in front of them. It looked as cheerless as the professor waiting for them, but felt at the same time warm and welcoming.

The stern faced witch, Professor McGonagall, led them through the Entrance Hall to a smaller chamber. The professor explained to them about the houses they were going to be sorted to, but Harry was listening to her only with a half ear. He had already read all about the houses and done his choice. None of the books though mentioned _how_ the sorting was done, but Harry wasn't concerned. He was keener on trying to find out who was watching him.

Since he had placed his foot inside the stone walls, he had had a feeling that somebody was lurking in the shadows and looking at him. He hadn't been able to catch or see the stalker and it was unnerving him. He hated nothing more than being in the wrong end of an observing gaze.

Harry nearly showed his frustration on his face when professor McGonagall re-entered and told them to follow. Harry had already too many unanswered questions in his mind; he certainly didn't need a stalker above all of it.

The first years were lead to a huge, candle lighted hall full of older students. In addition, every single eye was fixed on them as they were marched in front of the staff and students. While the first years nervously took glances at the other students, a four-legged stool was brought to the room with a hat on top of it. Harry stared at it with a slight interest. It had to be important (otherwise it wouldn't be there), but definitely didn't look like it. Ancient – yes, but valuable… It was too frayed for that.

Suddenly a rip on the hat opened and it started to sing:

(A/N If you want to read the song you can find it from nearly every fic, or "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" page 129…)

The hall burst out clapping when the song was finished. McGonagall stepped forward and started yelling names of the first years in alphabetical order.

"Abbott, Hannah" the pigtail girl stepped out and to Harry's not-so-great-surprise the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF" nearly immediately. All the Hufflepuffs cheered and clapped.

"Bones, Susan"…

The sorting went on Harry memorizing not only their faces, but names and houses also. He was so keen on being the observer, that it totally missed his mind that _he_ also was to be sorted.

"Potter, Harry" the whole hall started to noise. It took Harry a second to recognize his name. Of course he knew it and used it, but the only persons he had heard to say his name had been Snape and Malfoy. Harry stepped slowly towards the stool and the hall quieted. They all followed him with their eyes when he placed the hat on his head.

_Hmm… Interesting, very interesting indeed. You have a thirst for knowledge, don't you? A very strong one I must say. Oh, but wait, you have plans for your knowledge, don't you? Everything for a reason, I see… Now, where shall you belong to?_

"_Put me in Hufflepuff." Harry answered firmly in his mind._

_Hufflepuff, interesting… And why shall I do that?_

"_I could have some use for their loyalty, nobody would pay attention to me, and it would make me trusty. I know you know my reasons, no need to waste time there."_

_Yes I see you would profit staying there, but I'm afraid I can't obey your wish. Helga would come and hunt me down behind her grave, as I don't see a single trait of her house in you. However, your reasoning and thoughts are much more SLYTHERIN!_

_You will see the rightness of my choice when the time comes…_

Harry sat still for a moment before removing the hat. His face didn't show a single trace of his disappointment or anger as he stood up. A total silence and a hall full of confused eyes greeted him. Harry stole a quick look at the teachers. Most of them looked betrayed, like McGonagall, others surprised and some even frighten. Snape seemed to be the only one unaffected; his only reaction was a small sight of resign.

Harry made his way to the Slytherin table in total silence. He shuddered mentally to the unwanted attention he was receiving, but kept his eyes firmly cast downwards. Finally some genius idiot started clapping inviting the others to join, and by the time Harry hat sat down, the sorting was continuing. Many eyes were still fixed on Harry, but at least the once he received from his housemates were pure calculating. Even that was better than the brainless curiosity.

Harry woke from his thoughts when the brown haired girl sat next to him and smirked at him. The sorting had ended and everybody was filling their plates with the food that had appeared to the table, but the girl kept on smirking at him. Finally she held her hand out at him and took a face of a fake solemnity.

"Blaise Zabini." was her simple greeting.

"Harry Potter." He answered after a inquiring look and took her hand. Blaise burst out smiling widely.

"It seems we are even now, _Harry_." She finally said and after dropping his hand turned to her food. Harry stared at her for a minute. 'Change of plans' he thought as an unnoticeable amount of warmth entered his eyes and he also turned towards the table. 'It seems we are even, _Blaise_, it seems we are…'

TBC(?)

* * *

A/N Fifth! He has finally been sorted and the fun can begin. Like it? Hate it? Want to change something in it? (Last one I'm not going to do, but then I'll know next time what went wrong…) I'm still trying to learn how to write, and every comment is worth of gold to me. 

Thanks to **Dahlias** who kindly Beta'd (I'm not sure how you spell that one…) again And thanks to the **reviewers**:

LassyD, (Sorry, the hat made it's own decision, so Slytherin…)  
Phire Phoenix (How on earth can you review the chapters before I can even see them? That's just _wow_… ),  
Dragonero, Arabia, Mike, Prongslives, liliytiger, FroBoy,  
Lady FoxFire (you just have to try to see him in slytherin, all hat's fault!)  
Darak, C. Rose, Fangfoot, bballchik, TerraBerra, shadow-lover-3, Yzliose, and Shadowface.

Forgot someone? I hope not… Ok, I'm off writing the next chapter, I try to finish it before my test weeks start, but if that's impossible, then no updates for couple of weeks.


	6. conversations

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me…

* * *

Chapter 6 – conversations part 1 

_Right and wrong. Good and evil. Black and white._

_Who invented those words? I imagine him (or her) to be one crazy person. The things those words try to describe are indescribable. They do not exist. There are only in-betweens._

_In fairytales good and bad are clear; the hero is the good guy, the evil witch the bad one. But as I've already said, heroes are only images. In real life those opposite words do not tell the truth. They, as everything else on earth, tell us only one point of view, which can be totally different from the other ones._

_Truth is different for each person, and it's always clouded by our beliefs and norms. Therefore it cannot be classified. But as we don't have truth, we neither have right or wrong. We only have possibilities. _

_Let's assume for a second we knew the truth. When would we need it the most? We would need it in the moments of confusion and chaos: in the moments of war. And for what would we need it then? We would need it to tell us who started the war, who to blame, who to call the "evil"-one, and as an opposite, who to trust and follow. However, no-one can start a war. War is an entirety, done true by thousands of individuals. Aren't all the people involved in it then guilty and "evil"?_

_There are only losers in war. Ones, who lose their loved ones, their health, their hope and trust. Thus, in war, true answers to questions such as "who's right and who's wrong" and "who started it" are inconsequential._

_The question we should look for an answer is "who is going to stop it?"_

* * *

Harry was half asleep in his transfiguration lesson. He had gotten used to the school pretty quickly, but the people were still irritating him. The Slytherins and Snape were ok; they never approached him and preferred to study him from a distance. Harry had never been one for company and Blaise's never ending babbling was enough noise to his life. 

Blaise… Harry stole a look at the girl sitting next to him. She was busy taking notes and didn't notice the quick glance. Harry couldn't understand why she was acting differently from the rest of the Slytherins and hanging around with him. She didn't gain anything out of it and surely she couldn't be enjoying his, oh so talkative, presence. Well, as strange as it was Harry didn't really mind her, she was actually quite fun to have around and always had witty comments about everything.

The rest of the school was in total confusion of how to deal with him. Most of the Gryffindors seemed betrayed, but didn't make a move towards him (which Harry was grateful for). Most people simply let the whole thing rest in peace and didn't care about it. Teachers on the other hand…

"Mr Potter! Daydreaming in my class, are you not? As it seems you can afford not to pay attention, would you care to share us your information about Switching Spells?" McGonagall's dry voice woke him from his thoughts.

"Switching Spells are more complex forms of transfiguration, they are…" Harry noticed an unsatisfied face appearing on the Professors face. For him it seemed she wanted a wrong answer from him. "…used when wanting to change a human body part to another." Harry answered against his better knowledge. The slight frown disappeared from the professor's face, only to get replaced by a satisfied impression. She took a deep breath and started explaining.

"Not quite right, Mr. Potter. Switching Spells are used to…" the classroom door blew open and a winded second year appeared to the doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to come here and lead Harry Potter to his office. May he come with me?" she asked politely from McGonagall. The frown came back with full force and she nodded slightly and continued the lesson. Harry gathered his things quickly and followed the girl out of the classroom.

They walked in total silence to the second floor and stopped in front of a stone gargoyle standing halfway along the corridor. It looked dead, but as soon as the girl leading Harry said the password, it moved. Actually, it had moved milliseconds _before_ the girl said anything.

"Go inside, Professor Dumbledore should be waiting for you already." The un-named second year said and left. Harry had been happy to leave from McGonagall's lesson, but he wasn't too thrilled seeing the headmaster. What he had seen and read about the old wizard, he seemed too clever for his own good. Carefully Harry walked to the office door, but before he could knock a warm voice came from the other side of the door and told him to step in.

"Ah, my dear boy, good you could make it" The waiting white haired wizard said as Harry entered the room. Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling with joy and a warm smile was placed on his lips, but Harry stayed guarded. Behind those light blue eyes were witty brains, witty enough to see any faking. Harry dismissed his first plan to act a normal 11 years old and dropped his half smile to a blank stare.

"It's always so good to see Hogwarts filled with new students… Lemondrop?" He continued and nodded Harry to sit down. Harry shook his head slightly and obeyed the gesture. "I think one can never have enough of these." Dumbledore took one himself and ate it with pleasure written on his face. Harry noticed though that his eyes never left the boy sitting in front of him.

"You truly have your mother eyes, never seen a picture of her?" Dubledore raised an eyebrow and waited for negative answer before continuing. "I never met her relatives but according to what Snape told me I assumed that they… forgot to tell you some facts. If you have questions I'm free to answer any of them." He said and gave Harry a hoping look. Only answer he got was a slight nod of head.

For few moments the two wizards gazed each other. Harry didn't believe for a second that he had been called to the headmaster only to chat about his relatives. This was an evaluating meeting for both of them. It was also Dumbledore's way of telling Harry where to turn whether he needed help. Moreover, if Harry was to do so, the headmaster would have more power over him...

" Just remember my office is always open, thing happening at the school and in the wizard world may be little shocking for you at the moment, with or without Voldemort…" To Dumbledore's disappointment not a single muscle on Harry's face moved.

"Thank you, Headmaster, I'll keep that in my mind." Harry opened his mouth for the first time during the conversation. After one more nod the old wizard Harry stood up and exited office.

All essential had been said, or more likely _not-said._ One thing was sure; Harry had to be careful around the old wizard. His assumptions had been right, the man knew too much for his own good.

To Harry it seemed there were a lot of things the headmaster was hiding from him, a lot of things he should know before doing anything… A slight headache was making its way to Harry and he wasn't looking forward to skipping any classes. With a groan he shook his head the final time and made his way to the Slytherin common rooms.

* * *

Conversations part 2

* * *

"It just doesn't work! Impossible! _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Blaise was standing next to the common room table a white feather in front of her. Harry was _trying_ to shut her whining out and concentrate on his book, but it seemed nearly impossible. Finally Blaise gave up and turned to Harry.

"I don't get it! You can do it perfectly, can't you just help me a bit! I can be yelling _Wingardium Leviosa_ for the rest of my life and it still won't do any good!" Harry raised his gaze from the book to look at the wand waving witch. To his horror he saw, not the light feather, but the entire _table_ levitating behind Blaise, slowly rising above her head.

"What ever you do, don't stop the spell." Harry said calmly and gathered his legs under him, ready to jump from the danger.

"What spell?" Blasé asked and turned around. At that exact moment the levitation spell broke off and the table started to fall.

"That SPELL! Move!" was all Harry had time to yell before he jumped and pushed them both to safety; only a second before the heavy table came crashing down.

"I did it! I actually levitated something! And something heavy, I must be _very_ strong. Now I only have to practice some more and I'll manage it totally!" Harry watched the girl laying on the floor with an unusual glint of horror in his eyes.

"Not while I'm around!" He declared and fled from the room.

Harry walked along the corridor trying to find a peaceful, _and isolated,_ place to read. He truly did enjoy Blaise's company, as much as he could enjoy any human presence, but that girl was dangerous. And not only to herself.

Harry was just leaving the dungeons when the annoying feeling of somebody watching him came back once again. It had bugged him since the start of the term, but he had been unable to place it. This time though it was different.

"I'm sorry for provoking you, but I had to make sure you truly were a Slytherin by heart. Now would you mind joining me for a quick chat?" Harry turned around toward the voice and saw the silvery figure of the Slytherin ghost floating few meters away from him. No wonder he hadn't been able to spot the intruder.

"I'd be delighted to join your company, Mr. Baron." Harry answered with a slight bow. The ghost had to have a reason to spy on him and Harry had the feeling that it could be useful for him.

The ghost led Harry to the most seldom used parts of the dungeons and finally stopped in front of an ancient portrait.

"Gifilus, dare to let my living human companion in?" The Bloody Baron asked the man in the portrait and then turned towards Harry. "No-one is allowed to enter this room unless accompanied by me or my heir. It's been quite a while since a living person has used them, but at least we'll have all the privacy we need. Nothing we say here will leave this room."

The portrait opened slowly, but unexpectedly quietly when you thought that nobody had used it for decades. Harry stepped cautiously into the room and noticed it to be a comfy little room with a fireplace and 3 doors but no windows. He sat to the sofa next to the fire place and the ghost settled down to an armchair opposite him. A heavy silence filled the room, but Harry didn't seem to mind it.

"You talked to the current headmaster, what do you think of him and his ideas?" Harry was a bit surprised but didn't show it. The Baron surely didn't waste time.

"I can't say yet. He seems to be an intelligent man." Harry answered trivially. As it didn't seem to satisfy the ghost he warily continued. "I do agree with him in some points, but I feel that changes must be made…"

"I see. I suppose he hinted you about the possibility of You-Know-Who's return, did he not? I also know he's keen on making sure you don't become a supporter of the current Dark Lord…"

"He can ease his mind. As much as I do agree with Voldemort about the fact that changes are necessary, I do not agree with his methods. If he was to return and win the upcoming war, his changes would not last, as they would be forced on the people."

"Good. I called you here tonight to give you some advice. There are other ways to influence the future than to wave swords and wands. If you choose the third road you will have to start working now. There are many men in both camps willing to leave their masters…" With that the ghost stood up and floated to the door. "If I were you, I'd speak to Severus Snape, but with caution. I hope to see you again young one."

Harry understood the message and with another slight bow left the room. His decision had just become one step more urgent.

TBC(?)

* * *

So, what do you think? Still want me to carry on? I hope so, but tell me if something is bugging you in my story or if there's something you don't/do like._ I_ can't read your minds : ) 

Reviewers: you are blood thirsty! Harry is not going to destroy something that might aid him in the future, so no hat shredding : ). But, thanks to all of you! Oh, and Chaos-Empersonified: he didn't get a change to talk that much at the Dursleys, being a bit mute was a part of his defence mechanism.

Review, please!


	7. preparations

Disclaimer: I own none of this…

* * *

**Important A/N!** I totally forgot to say this before, but this story _does not_ follow the storyline of the original SS/PS for now on. The Stone is not at Hogwarts, but I might use it in later chapters. I'm sorry if someone thought otherwise and wasted his/her time reading this…

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

_  
Show me who you are. _

_An order no-one can obey. _

_What means to "behave normally"? Is it really only acting? I believe I'm not able to behave normally anymore. After acting for years, hasn't it become my true nature? Isn't behaving normally then acting?_

_I've never paid attention to myself before. I wasn't a player in the game, I was the narrator. They changed that. I became aware of myself. I started to look in the mirror and see myself; I started to question who I really was._

_And the ironical part? It didn't do any good to me. It only made me confused, because I couldn't answer that question. Moreover, I couldn't find a way to solve it. I was totally stuck._

_Then they taught me a second thing, a thing they should have taught me before the first one. 'In the end, it doesn't matter who you are, only thing that matter is what you do.'

* * *

_

"Blaise, I need your help." Harry and Blaise were sitting in the empty boys' dormitory. Harry's roommates never wasted their time there and Harry normally had the whole room just for himself.

"Wow, I must be hearing wrong… Did you just say you need _my_ help? I mean _you?_" Blaise shot a surprised look at her black-haired friend. "Well, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to help me befriend people."

"WHAT?"

"I need you to help me befriend people."

"Wha… I mean, _why?_ I don't see this as anything _bad_, but you don't seem to be a so… social person, if you know what I mean…"

"Blaise, you know who I am? And you know what they expect me to do?" Harry's voice was tinged with small amount of tiredness.

"Sure, everybody does. You are the Boy-Who-Lived and who will save us all… Oh, now I see it." Realisation brightened her eyes and smile returned to her lips.

"I will do it, but with my own rules, now will you help me?" Harry watched as his friend's smile turned mischievous and a scary glint filled her eyes. He was suddenly wondering whether he had done the right decision.

"Sure, anything for you Harry, when do we start?"

* * *

Next evening found the two friends sitting nearly in exactly same places than the day before. Only difference was that Harry was now examining a _long_ piece of parchment in his hands. 

"Are you sure you haven't done a mistake?"

"My dearest Harry, I do not DO mistakes. Okay, actually I do, that just sounded cool thing to say. But really, the list should be in order." Blaise moved closer to Harry and checked the list once more. Harry was still looking at it with despair.

"Er… This list contains at least 100 names!"

"Yes, you told me to choose only the most urgent ones, so that's only a really small part of it. We can do the rest later, I promise." Harry sighed deeply as he once more read the list through.

"Okay, I know now who, tell me next _how_."

"Yes! Ok, I decided to start from school. Professors of course, you have to act like a little, nice, hurt boy, who they'll want to protect. I know you can pull out any face if you choose to do so. Hufflepuffs, you have to act normally and be yourself." Blaise took a look at Harry's blank face. "Well… Do _not_ act like yourself, try to… be fair?"

"I've never been unfair…"

"…Smile more? Open up a bit? You'll figure it out. Ravenclaws you'll find in the library, you are smart, they shouldn't be problem, talk about school, homework and that kind of stuff with them. You know, Smalltalk?"

"I do not know. Show me that one later." Blaise let loose a deep sigh before continuing.

"For Slytherins you have to show strength…" a glance towards Harry's petite form. "I would concentrate on mental strength. They will not be your friends, but they will follow you if they see enough reason to do so. And now I'll show you what _Smalltalk_ is…"

* * *

"Step in." Snape ordered behind his desk. The door opened quietly and a little figure stepped in carrying a pile of books. 

"Professor, I came across some books while staying at Diagon Alley, but I'm not sure to trust them, could you make sure they are safe?" Snape's one eyebrow shot up as he saw just who had entered his office.

"Bring them on." Harry laid the books on Snape's desk and backed away. Snape took the first book out carefully keeping his wand ready. The book was a smooth and green coloured but had no title. Slowly he opened it and took a look on the first page. The shock must have been great, because Snape totally failed to hide it.

"Where did you get these?" Snape said in a strict voice, that made Harry wonder if this was such a good idea.

"Somebody gave them to me…"

"Do you know what this is?" Snape asked and touched gently the cover of the book. "This is one of the rarest potion books in existence, it was written by a student of Salzar Slytherin himself!" Snape nearly shouted. Harry had never imagined the dark potion's professor to show such strong emotions. He knew that the books were too advanced to him, but they would be valuable as bribes.

"I'll give you permission to read and study all of them, if you do me two favors. Firstly, I have matters to discuss with you, _privately_, but not now. Secondly, I want you to get me one of the most poisonous and dangerous snakes that can be found." Harry had heard from Blaise that snake-speaking was a rare gift after he had told her about the garden snakes. It would help him with the Slytherins.

Snape consider the options for a moment before letting his eyes rest on the book pile again. Then he slowly nodded.

"I'll make sure the other books are also what they seem to be and that they are safe. Come visit me again next week, I'll try to arrange your other wish as soon as possible. I really don't want to know why you are going to use that snake…" Snape shot a look at Harry, but saw only an innocent half smiling look shot back to him.

"Thank you, sir; I'll see you in potions, then." He said and left the office. Snape stayed still for few long moments only admiring the books. 'That boy truly knows how to manipulate things to his own good…'

TBC (?)

* * *

My chapters are just as long as I want them to be, (meaning it can vary from 100 to 10 000 words) I'm really not one for numbers, but I couldn't help noticing two things: 

I'm getting fewer reviews chapter by chapter, I hope it means you've become lazy (the other option is that my story has gotten worse)

That fact above doesn't really matter, because I've gotten over 100 reviews! I never imagined that, but a huge thanks to all of you who left some kind of a comment!

**Thanks to:**

**Dahlias: for beta'ing this and the other chapters! And for giving me the feedback I truly need… :)**

**captuniv** You really are good at evaluating stuff, but in one thing you were wrong..

**Riku-Paupue-Sora**: I'm not sure about the genius part, but your review really made me feel great! Extra thanks for that :P

**Spacecatdet**: upsie… Couble of huge writing mistakes in that chapter… It was supposed to be 3 pairs of eyes and the woke from a "doze" (meaning they were only staring at Snape before that, and only after she screamed, able to move and think again) Thanks for pointing that up. I'm going to repost this after I'm finished and correct the mistakes.

**Talliana**: I'll see what I can do

**Yzliose**: Can't leave the Forbidden Forest totally in peace, right? It's after all forbidden, so yeah, Harry will go there, but not yet. :)

And **Midgette****, blah, ****Dimensional, Analysis****LiLy MaLfOy13****irgova****Nomanic****, Layce74, ****methoslover****C. Rose****, gaul1, and ****kungzoune**


	8. preparations II and a cello?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this…**

* * *

Chapter 8 

"_Hi, how are you?" How many times have you heard that? Thousands? And the answer is always the same._

_Let's assume for a second that I'm talking to a stranger, and instead of the normal answer; "I'm fine, thanks, how are you?" started to tell the truth; "Oh, my owl died yesterday and I failed my transfiguration test and…" My conversation partner would stop listening half way in. They would just not be interested in me or my life._

_When did the things happening inside our brains get more important than the ones happening before our eyes? When did the evolution lead us to a point where others no-longer matter? We tell ourselves that it's ok, the stronger must survive and the weaker can perish; the rule of nature._

_A sudden accident and 20 wizards and witches die. We cry and feel horrible, but not because they passed away. We cry, because it happened so close to us. It could have been us dying there. Outside our little social system thousands of people die every day because of starvation, illnesses, and war. But why should we care? It doesn't concern or affect us and they must have done something wrong to deserve the misery._

_And then we have a little problem. For us, it's huge; it could start a war among us! And we ask for help. But they DARE to decline! We are people in need, they are lower rank, and they should help us! This all could affect them as well! _

_Not once does it cross our minds that we have been ignoring their needs for centuries. We cut the strings to the world outside and made them the strange, bad people. After a few generations the difference grew, and what happened? We became two separated races, hating each other, never understanding. _

_The development could go backwards; we could start building our connection again. After all, we still are human beings, who should take care of each other. However, our arrogance gets in the way. No one is willing to start working for it…_

_And what do we learn out of this? You may not learn anything and I already knew it since I was a toddler. Never believe or follow blindly in the public opinion. Trust only your own eyes and brains, because sometimes, it's necessary to look beyond the big picture._

* * *

For the first time since arriving to Hogwarts Harry stayed in the boy's common room until his room mates woke up. Normally he was gone hours before any of them even considered waking, but that morning was different. Mainly he stayed because Blaise had forced him to do so, but he was also a bit curious. 

He had been watching them with half an eye now for nearly three weeks, but the conversation in the train had been his only connection to them this far.

Finally the blond boy started to show signs of waking. His eyes twitched and they opened completely. For few moments he just stared at Harry before realizing who he was. Confusion written all over his face he lifted himself to a sitting position.

"Morning Malfoy, good thing you decided to wake up." Harry greeted him as Malfoy only continued his staring. The other boys in the room started to wake up as well, but were not cause of concern yet.

"Potter…" It looked like the blond boy was fighting an internal battle against the feeling that something was off. "What are you doing here?" He finally managed to ask.

"You may not have noticed, but I sleep here, have been doing so since the school started." Harry answered and hid the mirth that was crawling to his voice. It seemed Malfoy wasn't a morning person at all, but Harry's answer seemed to wake him up at least a bit. The sleepy confusion faded and the normal Malfoy arrogance replaced it.

"I should reshape my question. Why are you still here? You never stay behind and wait for us to wake up." Malfoy finally managed to kick himself totally awake and form understandable sentences. 'Better have it done now than later' Harry thought before answering.

"I just realised that we haven't been around each other that much and it seemed like a good time to learn to know my roommates. After all we are going to be stuck with each other for the upcoming seven years if I haven't understood wrong."

"Of course! You have finally understood the power me and my family hold. Too bad I'm a bit busy at the moment. _My father_ always said that appearance is the most important things when associating with others. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get ready for the day, but perhaps I can find time to have a chat with you later. I can't describe how delighted I am to notice that you have finally found the judiciousness in sticking with the Malfoy's." While talking, the blonde collected all his clothes and disappeared to the direction of the bathroom.

Harry could only stare after him. He felt like hanging this jaw open and popping his eyes out, but settled to look a bit (or a lot) confused. That was definitely something he had not expected and Harry shivered at the thought of having another chat with the boy.

"It will take about an hour before he'll be back. What did you want to talk to him about?" A smooth voice asked behind him. Harry turned around and nearly had a heart attack. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him and _asking him a reasonable question._

"Oh, nothing, I was just having a nice little chat with him. Getting to know boys of my age, you know?" Harry answered trivially and faced the bigger boys. To his major surprise they started laughing. He had never seen those two show any impressions expect total confusion and ignorance. He had assumed like the whole other school them to be just Malfoy's brainless guard dogs. It seemed he had done mistake by not paying attention to them…

"Oh, don't mind. It's the point behind the whole act; so that others will not notice." It seemed the two boys had noticed Harry's confusion. "We've been trained our whole lives, we are the masters of being unnoticed, even more than you. And I truly believe you were not _just_ having a nice chat with Malfoy." Goyle said and shot a pointed look at Harry.

"As no one can have a nice chat with him. I suppose we could make deal of some kind. You see, we are already hanging all the time around him, which is quite boring, but informative. His father trusts him too much and the little junior can't keep his mouth shut. We can save you from spending time with him, _if _you inform us about your plans and doings in future. We saw you having a chat with the Baron…?" Crabbe half stated, half asked.

Harry evaluated the situation for a moment. Those two were trusting him with their secret and were definitely great allies. They had managed to make the whole school think them as idiots and nobody was paying attention to them. Moreover, they were going to follow Harry's movements no matter what…

"He was telling me about a possible third force" Harry said and nodded to the other boys in the sign of agreement.

"Good. Malfoy is going to be back in few minutes, if you don't want to spend the breakfast with him, I'd suggest you to leave now. " Goyle said with a smile and nod of his own. Harry quickly dressed and followed his advice.

* * *

"You had a conversation _with_ Crabbe and Goyle? They actually manage to form sentences?" Blaise was staring at Harry in disbelief. They were making their way to the breakfast and Harry had just informed his unofficial secretary and friend about the chat with his roommates. 

"You heard me; I'm not going to repeat myself." Harry said sharply as they entered the Great Hall. "Where are you going?" He suddenly asked when Blaise grabbed his arm and turned sharply right, towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh, I had to discuss with Anthony about the Herbology project and our _plan_. I decided it wouldn't hurt you either to sit with the Ravenclaw's just for this one breakfast." Blaise said cheerily and dragged the now blank faced Harry towards the Ravenclaw's. Every one of them stopped eating for a few seconds when they saw the two Slytherins approaching, but soon returned to their books and conversations. Blaise boldly sat down opposite to a light brown haired boy and pulled Harry to sit next to her.

"Hi 'Thony! Have you finished finding out the information about the Alihotsy? I went to the library yesterday, but couldn't find a single piece of information!" Blaise let loose a dramatic sigh making the brown haired boy laugh a bit nervously. "I totally forgot! 'Thony, this is Harry Potter, Harry, meet my Herbology partner Anthony Goldstein."

It wasn't like Harry didn't know the boy's name; they did share a few same lessons. He just wasn't too keen on learning to know the other boy. His first intent was only to stare at the Ravenclaw student, but as he saw Blaise looking at him expectedly and mouthing _"the plan",_ he knew he had no way out. Forcing an oddly true looking smile on his lips he shook Anthony's hand and repeated his name. It was 100 sure now, with Blaise on his side, the week was going to be torturous.

* * *

It was already near the curfew when Harry slide out of the common room to visit his head of the house. It had been exactly one week since they had their little chat and, hopefully, Snape had managed to find him the kind of snake he was looking for. 

When Harry got closer to Snape's office he started to hear quiet music. Fist he thought he was hearing things, Hogwarts didn't seem like a place to cultivate normal music, but as he reached Snape's door it became clear that the music was coming from there.

Silently Harry stepped inside the office, but noticed it to be empty. The door to the left instead was slightly open. Harry walked to it and peeped inside. He froze to the doorway as he saw the most unimaginable view he could think of.

The greasy, unemotional, and stony potions' professor was sitting in the middle of the room playing a _cello_. And the tune was not still and creepy, as one might have thought, but lively and full of passion. The professor's head was bowed to listen to the music and his hair was hanging loose on his cheeks covering his half closed eyes. Snape's long fingers danced on the fingerboard with unbelievable speed and accuracy.

The tempo slowly increased and the music got louder until it suddenly stopped. The bow cracked to the floor as the Professor noticed his audience.

"Potter!"

"Hi Professor, I assume you forgot to put on the silencing spell?" Harry answered innocently. He was still a bit shocked inside. Severus Snape, that gloomy person was actually able to create something beautiful. And voluntarily on top of all.

"You speak of this to no-one, or your will be sitting with me in the detentions for the rest of the year!" Snape yelled still a bit shocked. He was becoming too careless.

"If my dear professor doesn't want me to talk about this, of course I keep this as a secret! But, you see, I might _accidentally _slip something at the Great Hall…" A mock of sorrow entered Harry's face. Before coming to Hogwarts he wouldn't have even thought about talking this straight to someone above him. He would have stayed silent, but kept the situation in his mind. Blaise had taught him to take advantage of every single chance, even if it was slightly risky. "But well, I think I'll manage to keep my mouth shut, _for now_. We will see what happens in the future… And the reason I came here tonight; the snake?"

Snape only frowned before gently putting the cello away and standing up. Without a word he exited his private chambers and returned to his office. As Harry followed Snape he saw him pull a square box from one of the shelves. Carefully Snape removed the red velvet cloth covering the box and signed Harry to step closer.

"This is_ Sistrurus ragutius,_ Crevice Snake. It actually belongs to the same house with the rattlesnakes, but is magical and more poisonous. It was nearly impossible to find, and I'm not going to risk loosing it here. Take a look." Snape lifted the top just enough Harry to see a glint of the snake. It was black with silvery blue markings and was only about one foot long.

"Do not let it escape when or if you open the box and remember that it's highly poisonous. I will personally hunt you down and make sure you get expelled if that thing of yours bites anyone. Understood?" Snape quickly handed the box to Harry. It seemed he was eager to get rid of it and Harry was only delighted to help him in that.

The speech astonished him a bit, though. If the professor thought him planning murdering someone or to be stupid enough to let dangerous snakes roam around the school, why had he agreed to give it to him? Well, it didn't matter anymore; he had what he wanted as well as some blackmail material for future use.

"By the way professor, why on earth are you playing cello?" he further asked when he was leaving the office.

"Some potions need acoustic waves to be brewed right and I don't quite trust my ability to sing the right notes…" the mumbled answer raised a smirk on Harry's lips, but luckily he got away from the office before Snape could see it.

TBC (?)

* * *

Two weeks is such a short time, you don't really have time to do anything during it, right? Ok, I know, it's just a matter of organizing the time . But here it comes the 8th chapter. It's a bit longer than the last one. The Snape part doesn't actually belong to this chapter, but it's there anyway. Do not ask about the cello, it has (?) an explanation. 

Reviewers, Thank You! At least I know you are still reading, now I don't have to fish for reviews anymore. However, I still want to hear if something is wrong, good etc.

First thank goes right where it should go: to **Dahlias**! My life-saver (and should be yours as well, as you are saved from most of my grammar and spelling mistakes… )

**C. Rose**: I'm sorry for the length, but as I said, I write as much as fits to the chapter, I try not to force them to be longer than they want to be. Harry is going to choose only some of the names and there are families there.

**Smartchic**: It's actually totally AU (thought I'm not sure how one defines AU… (?))

**Lord Master Omega**: thanks, that explained it. I'm kind of new to this whole system…

**loopy dane** I just love the freedom!

**captuniv**I THINK it was one, do not speculate too much :) the identity of the sender of the books will be revealed in the future. (is that even a sentence?)

**lmill123: **Gray is good, really good indeed…

**aowyn: **thanks for easing my mind!

**nightwisp**no matter whether you did or not review earlier, thanks!

**full moon waning**the quotes are written by me, they are actually Harry's thoughts... or they should be…

**TopQuark**only first year, Harry's only 11! So no any kind of romance for a while…

**nonjon**wow! reads it again WOW! Thanks for posting it, I enjoyed reading your "novel" and you were right ( I think) and managed to ease my mind. No making conclusions on the number of reviews :)

**Shadowed Rains**It's going to start changing slowly, I hope I can keep your interest up

**Debx: **no plot revealing! But you are free to make guesses… ;)

**Yzliose: **Blaise thought mentioning Gryffs was irrelevant. They come along if they do, but it's no use try to turn them…

**samuraiduck27** who said anything about not hanging around ron and hermy... :D ok, not likely…

**Naruto-sama the kyuubi**No romance for a while, but I consider it in the far far future.

**Limar: **No runespore or basilisk, too showy for Harry next chapter you see just what kind of a snake he got…;)

**pazed**Thanks! I try to update always when I can, but life is sometimes a bit hectic :)

**Smeagle**Thanks for mentioning! I'll correct it when I repost the story, for now readers have to try to deal with it… I have to admit I didn't know the difference, so… sorry.

**HecateDeMort**:D I was kinda overestimating my 100-10 000, I do it a lot. I promise not to write shorter than 400 words / chapter.

And thanks to the following as well! For making me happy happy happy…

**ERMonkey Burner of Cookies****, i live in darkness9, 0.o, ****FroBoy****Dragonero****Shadowface****eternaltrekie****Night-Owl123****blazingfirewolf****Anders1****irgova****gaul1****anniePADFOOT****padfootstwin2****EmySabath****insanechildfanfic****Camarts****Kaleena Mason****Sierra-Falls****Fangfoot**

**PS. **I have some trouble with the format, it's always changing... help anybody?


	9. snake trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this…

* * *

**

Chapter 9

_We always wish for things we do not have. We think we would be luckier if we had what others have. Envy is the worst companion one can choose._

_If we wish things we have never had, do we really know what we want? Some people want to be popular, others rich, other simply want to be forgotten. But we do not know what comes among our deepest wishes._

_Anthony, one of Blaise's new friends,told me yesterday something that made me think. He said he yearned for problems. '_Because only through problems one can become strong._' His life is well balanced; he has a loving parents, siblings, and not too much or little money. And he wants troubles to become strong… I suppose he doesn't think the other consequences his wish has. Would he really be happy if his little sister or father died? At the moment he says it would make him stronger. I say it would break him._

_I learned years ago not to want things I can not have. I let the world give me what it has planned for me. I do not wish to change the future, nor the past. I do not wish my parents were alive._

_Now you watch me and think: "You want them to be dead? Are you crazy!" But if my parents were alive, would I be the person I am now? Thousand other things could have gone wrong._

_I don't mean to tell you to sit down and let stuff happen only because you can't do anything about it. I only point out that rather than wishing for things that are impossible, do something to those things you **can** change. Worrying and wishing are definitely a waste of time. _

* * *

Harry looked around the dormitory and made sure all his roommates were deeply sleeping. After whispering a silencing spell and closing the bed curtains Harry finally turned his attention to the little box innocently lying on his pillow. It was time to have a chat with his little friend. 

Harry carefully removed the top of the box keeping a close eye to the creature inside. To his amazement it didn't try to get out, nor was it saying anything. The garden snakes Harry had encountered earlier in his life had never stopped ranting to themselves. This snake was so quiet that Harry first though it was asleep, until he saw that its eyes were open and following his every move. The snake's skin was so dark that it looked nearly black. When it moved a bit Harry saw some kind of blue markings on it's back, but couldn't be sure.

"_Hello…"_ Harry quietly hissed to the snake. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act; he wasn't familiar with the Snake etiquette.

"_You are not the idiot who captured me. You talk, yet you do not slide"_ the markings on the Snake's back turned light blue and started to glow. They looked a bit like the runes Harry had seen on some magical artifacts in Diagon Alley. The Snake itself didn't look aggressive, but was ready to act if it found Harry threatening. Harry made sure to act slowly and keep his hands on the snake's visual field.

"_I'm not him, but you were captured on my request. May I ask your name?"_ for a moment the snake looked surprised then it withdrew a bit and readied itself for an attack.

"_What do you want me to do for you, Walker? For what do you wish to use the power of my name? I do not belong to anyone nor am I willing to. I suggest you let me loose now…"_ the snake hissed angrily. Harry pulled back a bit. He couldn't keep the snake locked to a box for the rest of its life, but he didn't feel good to let it roam around the school either…

"_I cannot let you totally loose, but if you promise me 3 things I will let you take a look at your new surroundings for today. Firstly you are not to be seen by anyone, nor are you allowed to harm or poison anyone. And lastly you have to see me within 24 hours. And I want your oath for it."_

"_I'm not a filthy mammal; the word of a snake counts. I agree to your request and promise to obey them, although I suppose you have no idea what I truly am. If you did, you wouldn't ask me to be unseen." _The snake finally replied after a few moments consideration. Harry narrowed his eyes with suspicion but took the snake out of the box. It was better to let it loose during night when not so many students or teachers were flocking in the corridors.

"_If you get hungry, come to me."_ He said before letting it go. With a slight of worry he watched as it disappeared to the shadows.

* * *

"Harry! Wait a second!" Harry was on his way to the first class of the day when the shout behind him stopped him. He recognized the voice but didn't turn around. Instead he let Anthony catch up with him. 

"Have you seen Blaise? We were supposed to go through some stuff before the class but I can't find her." Anthony asked when he got close enough.

"Actually no, I haven't seen her the whole morning. She said she had something she had to research this morning." Harry answered and continued his way to the Green Houses. He wasn't too thrilled, Herbology wasn't his favorite subject and without Blaise it was going to be boring as hell.

Harry had the same problem in every class; they progressed too slowly. Harry nearly always got the practical things right on the first time, because he had read all of the schoolbooks till the grade 3 already. Herbology… it wasn't any different from gardening: if you knew what the plant needed and how to handle it, everything went smoothly.

Harry entered the greenhouse number one and saw most of the Ravenclaw's already sitting on their places. Few Slytherins were also early, but Professor Sprout was nowhere to be seen.

"Blaise is not here, so you have to come and sit with us!" Anthony declared and pulled Harry toward the table in the front. The two other Ravenclaw's sitting there raised their heads from their books and greeted Anthony with a smile. For Harry they saved only a reserved half-smile.

"Terry, Mandy, this is Harry. His normal table companion is not here, so I asked him to come and sit with us, is that ok?" Without waiting for an answer Anthony sat down and forced Harry to take a place next to him. Harry could only watch in amazement. He had thought Ravenclaw's to be reserved, but Anthony was totally from a different planet. He reminded Harry a bit too much of Blaise… Harry suffocated a sigh when Professor Sprout stepped in.

"Good morning children! We are in for an interesting class today! I brought in a Devil's Snare! I will not give each of you one to examine, because they are too dangerous. So, I expect everybody to pay close attention! Now, where to find a …" Harry turned on his half listening mode, as the professor went on. He had read everything about Devil's Snare during summer and all new information would catch his ears immediately. It gave him good two hours time to think about his problem called "the snake".

Suddenly Harry felt something slide up his leg. He forced his muscles to stay relaxed, so that his tablemates wouldn't notice his sudden uneasiness. The unwanted sensation reached his hips and slid through his back until the thing causing it settled on his shoulder just under his ear.

"_You've seen me, you've even felt me. I am within your reach. Our terms have been fulfilled."_ The low hissing reached his ears. Harry felt something he had not felt for a while: frustration. He couldn't do anything but stay quiet and look as he was still listening Professor Sprout.

"_I'll be going then. It was a pleasure to associate with you, Walker."_ If a snake could laugh, the one laying on Harry's shoulder was doing so. The snake slid down from his shoulder and vanished once more; this time for good. All he could do was to add a mental point: 'never make deals with snakes…'

* * *

"Harry! Wait a second!" Harry sighed and stopped. That sentence structure felt a bit too familiar for him form that morning. 

"Good I caught you! Sorry about leaving you alone in Herbology, but I had things to research. And I came to a decision; libraries are not for me. How on earth a mere human is supposed to find any information about anything in those places? I have a migraine already and I'm sure Professor McGonagall is only going to make it worse! We have transfiguration next, right?" Blaise stopped to take a breath and Harry had just enough time for a short nod. "Goodie! What again did you… Wait! What's that noise?"

Blaise placed her hand on Harry's and stopped him. When the never ending babbling of Blaise ended, Harry was also able to hear the row coming from the first floor corridor. It sounded like Peeves…

Harry wasn't that eager to get in the harms way, meaning Peeves, but being late on McGonagall's lesson was the less appealing option. So, removing Blaise's hand Harry continued walking towards the noises.

_Itchy pitchy serpent,  
__Fell down to the stairs.  
__Got frozen by a balloon,  
_'_cause had no vellus hairs…_

Peeves was singing off tune with all the power of his un-mortal lungs when Harry and Blaise reached the scene. Peeves had some kind of water balloons on his hand, and was throwing them to what seemed like an empty floor. The first year Gryffindor, Ganger, was yelling at the poltergeist with no less volume, but with no success.

"Stop it! I have to bring it to the Headmaster! It can be dangerous! Did you hear me!" Peeves!" Peeves only laughed at the girl's attempts to stop him. Harry wasn't going to take part to their quarrel until he saw just _what_ they were arguing about.

"Peeves, cut it off or I'll inform the Bloody Baron. Ganger, it's only a snake. I hope you are not going to start bothering the Headmaster with every single animal you find within the castle? It's already frozen; I'll just take it and bring it to the edge of the Forbidden forest or to the Gamekeeper. Well, or get rid of it if it's already dead…" Harry's statement had the wanted results. Peeves only shot a look at Harry before leaving to find another victim and the bushy haired girl hung her head in shame.

"Blaise, tell McGonagall I have an errand to take care of." With that he casually gathered the snake on his arms and took off towards the exit. When Harry was sure they were not able to see him anymore, he turned around and ran to the dungeons. He entered the empty Slytherin common room and, after casting a quick warming spell on the snake, placed it in front of the fireplace. To his relief the snake soon melted and seemed to be ok. At least it was not dying in his hands.

The morning would show what his unwilling snake friend would think about its saviour…

TBC (?)

* * *

Peeves doesn't have that good imagination, so neither are his "songs" good-quality. (it _might_ have something to do with the lack of imagination of the author as well…) After some technical problems (why can't I log in to ffn!) I'm finally updating, all thanks to Dahlias for beta'ing! Hope you are not getting fed up with me grin. 

I also thank all the reviewers; your feedback is still welcome. I only answer few of your reviews now, to save space and time. Next chapter will be on next week if you still want it…

General answers for reviews: If you ask "will something happen" I tell you to wait and see. I actually like those questions, shows me what direction you _think_ I will take this story, and may show me things I've missed etc.

Lady Fox Fire: All things don't need a purpose. Maybe Harry just wanted to have a snake to play with... ;) wait and see. And Harry has done research about himself, don't worry.

Dumbledore: Harry is not learning anything too complicated yet, he has to learn the basics first. He's no SuperHarry! But will learn new things later one… Thanks for the compliment, it's a shame I don't know what Ender's Game is… goes and looks it up

pazed: Oh, Harry _can't_ forget the plan, he's just unwilling to follow it through sometimes.

Tombadgerlock: I think Snape must e able to hide his emotions if he's a spy. Try to be open with my AU story, no prejudice please grin

HonorineHermelin: I will try to give you some background about Harry's motives soon enough. And he can get fond of people, it seems Blaise has broken part of the wall already, it's just not sure whether it's good or bad thing to happen.


	10. tension

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I own none of this…

* * *

Chapter 10 

_Now that I think about it, I can nearly understand why Death Eaters follow Voldemort. Muggles do have some annoying habits._

_Dudley once rented some sci-fi movie, I can't remember what it was called, but one sentence in it stroke me hard: "Humans are not mammals. Mammals live in balance with nature, humans destroy it." At least it was something like that. However, what frightens me is that it's actually quite a good argument._

_I'm not saying muggles are worse than wizards. The problems is, that without magic they have invented stuff that can be thousand times more deadly to all of us than them knowing about us. Sure if muggles knew wizards exist they would be envious and scared of us and try to harm us. But unless we do something, their pollution and greenhouse effects and such will perish all life from earth._

_Just imagine things we could do combining magic and muggle inventions! The possibilities are enormous! The golden word is cooperation._

_But again the question is, who is going to start it… _

_I should really stop thinking about these things; it seems the more I think, the more problems I invent to be solved…

* * *

_

Severus Snape was sitting behind his desk and watching his first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. It had been a surprisingly quiet lesson. Not a single potions accident, no verbal fights between the houses and no Snape tormenting Gryffindors. He had been up the whole night and lacked the energy to comment on their mistakes.

His eyes wandered to the black haired boy and to his constant companion. Potions was actually the only time he had seen that girl to be silent. Normally she was filling the air with endless prattling. At first he had thought her to be just one of those brainless children who were never taught to shut up, but now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was missing something.

"Lesson is over, you know what to do." He finally said as half of the class seemed to be finished. "Potter, stay behind." The foolish boy had run out of his office earlier that week without giving him the opportunity to return the books. Well, it was actually understandable; Potter had seen him playing. He again seemed to be one of those brats who put their nose to places they shouldn't. A dangerous and slimy one, but brat never the less.

Finally the students managed to clean up their places and drag themselves through the door. Only Potter stayed still where he was seated. Snape let the silence fill the classroom as he fixed his eyes to the green orbs of his student.

"Was there something you needed? I don't fancy letting Blaise wait for me too long…" the younger wizard finally interrupted. Snape couldn't help noticing how much more talkative the boy had become. Before arriving to Hogwarts getting a word out of that mouth had been hard, a whole sentence nearly impossible.

"The books you _lent_ to me. I've scanned them through and although nearly all of them were far above you current understanding, there were few that you _might_ find useful. Take your time with them and don't get frustrated if you don't understand anything. Even wizards with more experience, would struggle with the one about magic theory..." He answered and handed away the three books from his desk. "And don't forget to be critical about the information you find, these _are _ancient."

Snape nearly chocked as he saw the boy to smile. It wasn't totally open or genuine, but he was still smiling at _him_. And that made Snape's insides twist with horror. When a Potter smiles at Snape, something bad is going on.

But all the boy did was nod and vanish through the door.

"What did he want?" Blaise asked immediately when Harry stepped out of the Potions room.

"Ah, nothing, he just returned me some of my possessions." Harry said and nodded towards the books he was carrying. "Are you heading to the Great Hall?"

"Nope. I promised to meet with Hermione Ganger. You know, the girl you dumped me with yesterday before failing to come to the Transfiguration class. She's actually quite nice and clever and I don't think she cares that I'm a Slytherin. Her best quality, however, is that she knows how to use the library!" Blaise was nearly skipping on air. Harry only shrugged. All he could remember about the girl was her bushy brown hair and eagerness to please the teachers. She somehow didn't seem to fit with the other Gryffindors…

"Ah, if you are not eating, there's no reason for me to go the Great Hall either. At least one day free from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs you are trying to fuse me with. I'll see you in the afternoon classes and tonight we're going find some time for a little private chat." Harry declared before taking off toward the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

Harry quietly entered the empty boys' dormitories and approached his own bed. It was where he had left the snake in the morning. Harry had also placed a locking spell on the curtains to keep it from disappearing while he was on his morning lessons. Now Harry slowly removed the spell and pulled the curtain open. The snake was still dozing off but stiffened as it felt Harry's eyes on its skin. 

"_It seems you didn't get that far after all…"_ Harry stated when the snake seemed to totally wake up.

"_It seems I didn't… You forgot to mention that there was a poltergeist wandering around the castle."_ The snake hissed and locked its eyes to those of Harry'sFor a moment it seemed to be considering something before sighing.

"_As it seems that I owe you a debt, I offer my life for you. I agree to bind myself to you as your familiar."_ It finally said looking slightly disgusted. Harry only looked at it before slowly shaking his head. The small gesture had a huge effect on the snake. Its body tensed up in shock, its eyes sharpened with anger, and the blue markings on its back started slowly turning brighter and brighter.

"_You refuse me? Have you no idea what an honour you have been given? You are nowhere worth of me and still I submitted myself to become yours, but you decline? There is no other way for me to pay my depth!"_ The hissing grew slowly louder, but didn't seem to have any effect on Harry.

"_I'm quite aware of all the aspects of this, and thus I refuse to bond myself with an unwilling familiar. For now I want you to hold those three conditions I gave you and meet me every night here in the dormitories. You will tell me everything you've discovered during you expeditions. Do not interrupt my lessons unless the situation is vital. And stay away from Peeves." _Harry ordered with a stern voice before leaving the room. Only a startled snake was left behind to stare at the door with thoughtful eyes.

* * *

Evening, after all lessons 

You filthy mudblood-lover! You dare to call yourself a Slytherin! We've been watching you; Ravenclaws were okay, but Hufflepuffs were three times worse. We didn't say anything then, because we thought you would come to your senses, but now you've befriended a _Gryffindor?_!" the voices filled Harry's ears when he stepped through the Slytherin Common Room portrait. Blaise was sitting in the middle of the room, calm looking face tinted with a bit of red. For Harry that meant an oncoming explosion.

The one responsible for the yelling was a Slytherin third grader, Adrian Puckey. Rest of the house seemed to be watching with interest, but not yet taking part to the argument.

"What is going on in here?" Harry interrupted the situation before either of the participants would totally lose their self control.

"And you! You are just as bad as your little girlfriend here, associating with Gryffindor mudbloods!" Puckey burst as he saw who had stopped him. He turned totally around and took a threatening step towards Harry.

"Ah, by that you mean the first year girl who already has managed to gather more knowledge than you have during those three years you've been here? Jealous much, huh?" Even when the words were still coming out of his mouth, Harry knew he had gone too far. It was like he had totally forgotten to stay guard and quiet.

A quick memory of Vernon Dursley flashed through his eyes as Puckey raised his fist and connected it with his jaw. Only sound in the room was a thud as Harry collided with the wall and slid to lie in a ball on the floor.

"A Slytherin wizard _hitting_ a _younger _housemate in the Common Room and all you people do is watch? Since when have we been Gryffindors and forgotten that we are supposed to _stick together?_ Adrian, if I were Professor Snape you'd be lucky to only have detention for the next 4 years! Where have you lost your brains?" A stormy looking 6th grader was standing on the doorway and staring at his housemates with contempt. Adrian Puckey took only one look at his face before fleeing to the staircase.

"And still you are staring? Mind your own business or do something to help!" The voice of the boy had immediately effect. Most of the people in the Common Room left or concentrated back on reading. Blaise jumped up from his chair and rushed to Harry's side along with the 6th grader. He turned the totally stiff Harry around and slowly raised the smaller boy's head.

"Hello there, are you okay?" He asked quietly but didn't get an answer. Harry's gaze was fogged and it seemed as he hadn't even noticed somebody was kneeling in front of him.

"Oh Harry! You shouldn't have done that! I was totally okay and now you've angered him over nothing! Thought he could use some teaching on manners, threatening a girl and hitting other people. I suppose he must be a muggle-raised, as wizards never use their fists if wands are available, quite ironic actually when thinking actually _what_ he was yelling me about…" As Blaise went on ranting the fog on Harry's eyes vanished and he seemed to start slowly relaxing.

"I think it would be best if you went early to bed. I suppose you don't want to see Madam Pomfrey?" The older wizard asked as he noticed Harry relaxing. He waited him to give a short shake of head before turning to Blaise. "Could you take him to his bed? I suppose it would best if you stayed with him for a while…"

Blaise gave the strange boy a curious glance before helping the confused Harry up and leaded him to the boys' dormitories. When they reached the relative safe of Harry's bed she pushed Harry inside and crawled in after him. She took a comfortable sitting position at the end of the bed before turning to Harry.

"Could you please put on the silencing spell?" She waited until he had obeyed before relaxing and continuing. "I admit, my mistake, we should have started the plan from Slytherins… However, I suppose we should forget that incident for a while now, something more important came up. I told you I went to library with Hermione, the Gryffindor girl, right? I made sure she didn't know what we were searching, but the information I managed gathered was quite… surprising… It seems that The Dark Lord is back."

* * *

TBC (?) 

A/N Have I done it now? Become of those "evil" authors with cliff-hangers? Nope. It just felt a good place to end the chapter, didn't want it to become too long :) I post this chapter a bit early, because I happen to know that you'll have to wait a bit for the next one… Be patient.

I'm trying to make up my mind for the ending (it's years ahead, so you'll have to stand this story for a while…) and wondered whether there are there some elements you'd like to see in this story? Some kid of romance? Some particular people? Some a bit more unoriginal things? I'm open to offers.

Again, ALL kind of feedback is welcome. You know it already, why do I keep repeating myself? Anyhow, huge thanks to Dahlias for betaing!

Reviewers, if I forget to answer some question you really want answer, you can always email me. I didn't notice some questions last time, for example:

**Moony**: Gryffindors will come along with their own speed; you can't force them, too stubborn.

For this chapter:  
**Lady Fox Fire:** oh, I was a bit unclear. Hermione didn't catch the snake, Peeves did. The snake can avoid living things, but not ghosts or spirits.  
**Yzliose**: I'll try to let it run wild : ) too wild actually, because I'm sometimes unable to catch it…  
Thanks to **FroBoy, Siri Kat, Night-Owl123, screenofdeath, **and** donna ficfan** also for reviewing!

Till the next time! Uhh, and sorry if the ending was hasty.


	11. disentanglings

_Chapter 11_

_As a little girl I wanted to be normal. I wished nothing more than having normal parents, a normal little house and normal friends. I didn't want to be the puny girl that everybody could boss around, tease, and avoid only because I was just a teeny weeny bit different. And normal is exactly what I became._

_About a year before I attended to Hogwarts I took a look in the mirror. I saw a total normal face and body. Suddenly I became envious of the other little girls with "midnight blue eyes" and three feet long hair that "fell along the back like a wild waterfall". I had none of those qualities. And I wanted to become special, different._

_The moment I stepped inside the Hogwarts train I was confused about what I truly wanted. To be special or to be normal? But luckily I met him. _

_Just being with him taught me things I never even knew I didn't know. One of them solved my problem. Normal does not exist. We are all special, but at the same time connected by our similarities._

_Blaise Zabini_

* * *

The floor of the Astronomy tower felt cold under Harry's folded legs. He sat still and quietly observed the view below. The light of the moon made everything seem so calm, but at the same time darkened the shadows around the trees and towers. Everything was in balance: the threatening darkness and the calming moonlight. 

Harry took a deep breath of the chilly air and pressed his head down. It surely wasn't the first night he had spent on the tower thinking. Everything was so messed up. He had always been careful not to anger the wrong people. Keeping a low profile and staying quiet were the best ways to avoid unneeded arguments.

Hogwarts had been too secure for him. There was nothing or nobody to be afraid of. He had been living in his dream world for the past few months. A world without people paying attention to him, a world where he could act like a normal 11 year old and plan his little games without counting in the obstacles or surprises. He should have known better.

On the surface of his mind was everything Blaise had told him during that nigh after his little "accident" with Puckley. He hadn't been convinced despite all the evidence Blaise had showed him (the information about the Philosophers Stone, the news of it's rubbery, all things happening in the pure blood family and the quite obvious letter her parents had sent her), until Malfoy's shadows had confirmed it all with their suspicions. Now the only question was would it affect him at all.

Blaise had told him quite a lot about Death Eaters. It seemed her parents had told her a lot of times they had followed the Dark Lord. They didn't seem to see eye to eye with their Lord about everything, but had followed him faithfully nevertheless, either from the habit, or from the lack of better option.

The world Voldemort had been trying to great wasn't something Harry would ever want to see to come to existence. However, he wasn't either too keen on the opposite. It was either kill all the "mudbloods" or live in a world of suspicion, where the tension between the pure- and non-pureblooded was touchable by hand and ready to explode at any minute. Not to mention prisons filled with people who had followed the wrong leader…

If he was to opposite these two groups it would take time. And nobody would listen to a 11-year old. He was back to step one, gain allies now among his age group and wait. And wait. And wait…

Why did he even have to do anything? He could just enjoy life and forget everything, just be happy.

A sudden flash of Vernon ruling the world flashed through his eyes and he shuddered. Maybe not after all… It was so much easier to change things prepared.

At the moment he could only lay down. Or talk to Voldemort and Dumbledore. Or… The Bloody Baron.

Harry stretched his numbed joints and stood up. Ghosts didn't sleep so nothing kept him from finding the Bloody Baron immediately and getting some peace in his mind. A smile crept its way to Harry's face; he loved nothing more than the quiet castle during the nights. It was the only time of the day when he could truly be himself and not beware of his every step and expression.

Slowly he made his way through the castle. The ghosts seemed to know when somebody was looking for them, so all he could do was wander around and wish for the best. Not long had gone before the silvery form of the Slytherin Ghost appeared in front of him.

"Ah, the little Slytherin, it seems you followed my advice." The ghost was looking Harry with mild interest. "Now you seek for more, knowing that I can't help you. Let me tell you this: I gave you a push, you took the first step. But it's up to you which direction you continue your path. I only ask you to think before acting. Do not rush anything, you still have time. Learn and grow first, but keep your goal in mind." With that he vanished.

'I'm getting the feeling that nothing is up to _me_.' Harry muttered to the empty wall. Maybe he should forget everything and enjoy his youth. As if he knew how…

* * *

"Where do you disappear every night? I've been keeping and eye on you, and you just sneak out every night without _me._ Oh well, doesn't really matter that much, I was just curious. But if it has anything to do with stuff that concerns me you better tell me now or…" 

"Hn…" was the only answer Blaise got out of Harry. His face had fallen back to a blank stare, but his eyes kept trailing through the Great Hall, stopping now and then to take a closer look at something.

"Not this again! Does this have something to do with Puckley? You've been acting like all cold since that…" Blaise pouted and turned back to her food. The pout stayed on her face for 10 seconds before her usual cheery smile returned. "Guess what, I know what we'll do today! We haven't been with the Ravenclaws for ages! We could visit their common room of something!"

"Things have changed a bit. You'll go and meet them, be my contact to the others. I don't have time for them anymore." Harry verified and left the table. He noted the quick look of hurt on Blaise's face, but didn't stop. She'd understand…

Blaise followed his egress, face serious for once. 'Sometimes, my dear Harry, I truly wonder why I stick with you…' She turned back to her food, but it didn't look as tempting anymore. With a sigh she pushed it away and with only a bit forced-looking smile on her face walked to the Ravenclaw table. She was in a need of a little mindless chatter.

Unknown to her, glinting, dark grey eyes followed her every move from the shadows. Ghost weren't the only things that could slide through Hogwarts unnoticed. They grey eyes had evaluated every word and expression (or lack of expression) between Blaise and Harry. A slight lift of the lips was the only sign of mirth the figure showed. After all, as long as there was life, there was also hope.

TBC (?)

* * *

Aah, Blaise wanted to tell you something as well, so I let her. Sorry for that and for the length, but I thought you'd like to get at least some kind of sign that I'm still alive… Since many reviewers pointed out same kind of stuff, I'll clear them out her now: 

_About pollution and greenhouse effect:_

I do know greenhouse effect is a positive phenomenon, but burning of fossil fuels have result in build up of heat trapping greenhouse gases in the atmosphere. Meaning, the ice on north and south poles are melting etc. find out about it if you want. (so it was my slight linguistic mistake… sorry)

_About Harry not being Slytherin enough and me changing him:_

I admit. However, I ask you to remember that he's only 11, no matter what his mental age makes him look like. He's still growing. My view of the houses might be different from yours. I think that children who arrive to Hogwarts have different traits could suit to nearly any house. The houses they end up then cultivate then those traits they prefer. Since Harry and Blaise have been spending too much time together, they are not perfect Slytherins. Stories are normally about growing up and developing. They are definitely not perfect!

Thanks to everybody else, love ya!

Ps. This chapter was for **Crrot**, your email really cheered me up, sorry it took so long…


	12. the forbidden forest

**Disclaimer:** I'm afraid that none of this belongs to me...

* * *

Chapter 12 

_Every life is a story about growing up. It's a story where through trouble and mistakes the lessons of life are learned. I always considered myself as someone who doesn't need to do those mistakes; I thought that learning from other people's failures was enough. And it was true to a some extent. _

_Emotions are a strange thing. By surpassing them, I was able to look at the world as an outsider, as an objective narrator. However, as I watched others do their failures, it was like observing something behind a dirty glass. Understanding their actions was nearly impossible, since I couldn't figure out their motives. All because there were emotions involved._

_Don't think I didn't know what emotions were. Since childhood I'd been able to read emotions from peoples' faces. But knowing something is totally different from feeling it. If I wanted to understand people, I had to lose myself to emotions, but I didn't want to do that. Firstly, I would lose my status as a watcher. Secondly…Emotions are a dangerous thing. I was afraid, that if I let them rule, I couldn't control them anymore. You know how unfamiliar things frighten us the most…_

_Voldemort's biggest weakness is his incapability to understand feelings. Dumbledore's is his willingness to let his emotions rule him._

_Mine will be neither._

* * *

"Evening..." Harry raised his head from the books as he heard the greeting from the doorway. He hated when people interrupted his studying, but didn't show his annoyance to the 6th year standing at the door of the first year boys' dormitory. He noted him to be the same boy who had helped him during the "Puckley situation" a few weeks back, but returned back to his book nonetheless. 

"Isn't it a bit early to be studying so feverishly? Of course it's always good when younger Slytherins honor the name of the house…" The boy said stepping inside. He made his way to one of the free beds and threw himself on it. When he had found a comfortable position he turned towards the still reading Harry.

"I've been given some quite interesting orders considering you… One can only wonder what you've done to attract such attention…" The boy lazily said while raising one questioning eyebrow towards Harry. Harry kept his eyes on the book, pretending to read.

"It's not like it's my business or anything…" The boy said as he stretched and relaxed back on the bed. "Anyhow, I hope you know the corridor next to the potions rooms. As you have nothing else to do on Tuesday evenings, come there tomorrow night, and we will see…" The door racked open suddenly and Vincent Crabbe stepped in with a stupid startled look clued to his face. The boy lying on the bed shot one look at him and rose lazily from the bed.

"Don't be late." He said as he exited the room. Vincent made sure the door behind him was closed before sitting opposite to Harry.

"I saw Flint come in and came as quickly as I could. What did he want?"

"Don't know yet." Harry answered, but continued reading. He did want to admit it, but the visit from Flint had unsettled him. It was always bad when people paid extra attention to him…

"What are you reading by the way? That tome looks too boring even for you… Oh well, that's not why I'm here for. Something strange is going to happen during Christmas. I don't know what the senior Malfoy has done, but his son is not bragging about it in his normal manner, he just smiles smugly. I can't help but find it creepy…" Harry watched as Vincent fake shrugged and couldn't help but find _that_ creepy. He quickly lowered his gaze back to the book and gave some kind of agreeing sound from the back of his throat.

"I better be going, can't leave Greg' alone with Malfoy for too long or he'll go crazy. And we have to start getting ready for the Astronomy class." Vincent said with a pointed look. With a sigh Harry closed his book. It seemed that the idea of studying in the dormitory was doomed to fail.

* * *

Astronomy was a subject Harry liked the least. It fought against his common sense. Any information one could gather from there was too ancient to be used, or too advanced to help people during their life time. 

This particular lesson was even more boring, since Blaise had been strangely quiet for the whole day. With a sigh Harry pulled his eyes away from the sky and took a look around. Something near the horizon suddenly caught his attention. A dim light was pulsing from the core of the Forbidden Forest. It was nearly unnoticeable, but too clear to be anything usual. Harry made sure that none of his classmates had noticed the weird light. Luckily they were all fixated on staring at the sky and taking notes.

Nothing had changed as class ended. The pulsing was still just as vigorous as before, and none of the students had noticed a thing. There was nothing Harry could do about the Forest, except to wait and see. He took his equipment and was making his way down the astronomy tower stairs as he felt the familiar feeling of something sliding up his leg.

"_I have obeyed you for the last months, never asking you for anything. Now I lower myself to beg from you; do me a favor tonight, and I shall never forget it."_ The quiet hissing reached Harry's ears as he continued his ways down the stairs. For the snake to do something as unusual as to ask help from a human… Something truly strange was going on.

"_You already owe me a dept, why should I danger myself for something I already have? Tell me what you want and I'll consider weather it's worth my trouble."_ Harry answered keeping his hissing too low for anybody to accidentally hear it. He wasn't too keen on letting his schoolmates to figure out that he was a parselmouth.

"_Come with me to the forest. You will be in no danger since no-one or nothing will have time to pay attention to you tonight. If there's any favor I'll ever ask you, it is this. **Please**." _It was strange to see the ever calm snake to want something so feverishly. Even more shocking it was to hear him beg for it.

Harry had already made his decision, but continued walking down the stairs without a word. He had been thinking for a way to win the snake to his side for a long time and this was probably the only chance he'd get. He _needed_ the snake to trust him. Now he only had to make his way out of the castle unnoticed.

He slowed down and made sure that all his classmates had already gone their way down to the dungeon. Blending with the shadowy corners he slid out of the castle. He knew how to be unnoticed in crowded places, but the empty and quiet castle and yard were a totally different thing. Harry made a mental note to find out a way to move through the ancient building inconspicuously.

"_Thank you; you will not regret your decision. Now, move straight towards the center of the forest."_ The snake hissed as they reached the edge of the woods. Harry stepped into the shelter of the threes but stopped immediately. A wave of something disturbing and sickening hit him and all he wanted was to turn away and run.

"_You can feel it too? I didn't count on that… Now you understand why we will be left alone tonight. Move forward as fast as you can, this is only the beginning." _The snake said, urged Harry to move forward. Harry took a few shaky steps before forcing himself to run.

Harry ran for what seemed like an eternity. It was like a nightmare; no matter how fast he was the same trees seemed to face him over and over again. The only sign that he made progress was the growing sense of disorder. He knew that if he were to stop now, nothing could make him continue running. He would flee as fast as he could. Just as the sickening feeling was getting overwhelming it stopped.

"_You can walk now. Not even the forces that meddle in the forest tonight can affect this place. We are in the Core."_ The snake stayed quiet for a moment. Then it slide down to Harry's hand and gazed straight to his eyes.

"_There are things that no human should know, but since you are going to help me, it's your right to know. Reason why nobody knows anything about us, Sistrurus ragutius', is that we are _The Protectors_. We know when something like this is going to happen, and we _have_ to act on it. We do not know the reasons for our actions, but we know for sure that when we have finished our final mission, we are free. Freedom is what we crave for since the moment we hatch."_ The snake lowered its gaze from Harry's face and stared the ground_. "This is my final mission… We've wasted enough of time, we should get going. Follow me."_

The snake slid to the ground and made its way through the underbrush surprisingly fast. Harry tried his best not to lose sight of the snake, but couldn't catch it until it stopped in front of a strange looking stone. It slid its body around stone and looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry walked around the stone and examined it. It was completely gray and smooth, except for the rune carved in its side. The stone looked heavy; a way too heavy for Harry to carry, but he had no trouble as he bent down and lifted it.

"_Walk straight forward, I will tell you when to stop_" the snake hissed and relaxed on the stone. It seemed to enjoy the contact, although its position seemed uncomfortable. Harry obeyed, since he couldn't find a reason not to. He had already run across half the forest; what was a little stone lifting compared to that?

Harry felt the sickening feeling again as he exited the core, but was not even near as strong as it was when he had last been there. Walking straight was hard in the thick forest where hidden paths forced Harry to meander, but the snake seemed satisfied for the direction. It wasn't long until it gave Harry a sign to stop.

"_Put it down and stand back. I'd prefer you to close your eyes, but do as you wish… Just be quiet."_ Harry obeyed and watched as the snake started to slowly move on the surface of the stone. A strange blue light began to shine from the stone and only now could Harry see the similar glowing marks on the snake's back.

It was like watching a slow-motioned dance. The blue lights blurring together, drawing lines and shapes in the air and…

Only darkness.

Harry blinked few times to adjust his eyes back to the darkness of the forest. The stone was still lying in the same spot and the snake was still on top of it. Only difference was the visible tiredness the snake showed and the still glowing marks on its back.

"_Look up_." It said as it saw Harry watching. A half smirk formed on the snake's lips as it saw Harry's doubtful glance. _"Just do it, trust me, you'll like it."_

Harry raised his glance and stopped. If he had been standing even a meter to any other direction he wouldn't have seen anything. But now he saw the most beautiful city he could imagine right above his head. The trees were full of little nest-like-houses and strange, but amazing, structures. He could only imagine how it was possible for them to stay unbroken. The whole little city was in complete harmony.

"_Where is everyone?"_ Harry whispered to the snake. He had instinctively lowered his voice, as if afraid to startle the inhabitants.

"_Id lucky they are in their houses, in their beds, suffering from this illness… If unlucky, they are dying around the forest… You see, pigmy fairies are totally dependant on the magic of the forest. Now that it's unstable, it's slowly killing them. The only way to save them was bring them to the core of bring part of the core to them. You should be proud; you just saved hundreds of lives…" _

The snake slid down from the stone and made its way to curl up on Harry's neck. Harry took this as a sign to leave back to the school. He had walked only for a minute when the sickening feeling his him straight to the chest. Not till now had he felt the enormous difference between the core and the sick forest.

The feeling was so over whelming that he couldn't fight it. So he ran. He ran as if devil was on his heels. The terror froze his brain and dried his mouth. He was shivering through out his whole body but his hands were still sweating. But he noticed none of that, as his focus was only on getting out of the forest.

As he finally did he collapsed on the ground and curled up on a tight knot. The snake didn't leave his neck, but turned around a bit to hiss soothingly in his ear.

It took minutes before Harry clamed down enough to see where he was; lying at the edge of the forest, clearly visible to anyone who'd watch from the castle towards the forest. Harry shook himself angrily and got up. He smelted into the shadows as he made his way back to the Slytherin common room. Only in minor shady safe of his bed curtains did he breathe in relief and turn back to his snake. It had an unreadable look on its face as it examined Harry.

"_Today I have been freed from the bindings I've had since my hatching." _It said slowly as if not sure whether to continue. Then it straightened up and looked straight to Harry's eyes. _"Today, I have been freed; today **you** have helped me to get free. And today I shall lose my freedom again, but this time, it happens from my free will. And it shall not be burden or an obligation, but a gift, both given and received…"_ It tightened its grip on his neck and started to hiss slowly.

A blinding pain shot through Harry's brain. He felt as if he was pulled to two directions, but couldn't fight is. He collapsed on the bed and slowly allowed the darkness to overtake him. The last thing he heard was a quiet hiss next to his ear.

"_My name is Sassnah…"_

TBC (?)

* * *

A/N 

I know everybody is busy reading the 6th book, but try to find a minute to tell weather you hated or liked this chapter. Again, a great thanks to **Dahlias,** who _despite_ reading the book found time to beta this!

Reviewers... I'm forever grateful to you. My low self esteem boosts up every time I read your comments and they always give me new ideas. Last chapter was short, but I hope that this makes up to it…

Would you kill me if I posted a poem to the beginning of the next chapter? I normally skip poems in fics, so it feels stupid to put it, if nobody reads it… : )


	13. memories lost and found

Chapter 13

_**Strength, power, victory,  
**__**Is nothing but a history.  
**__**Hunger, need, and loneliness…  
**__**All that's left from rulers' mess.**_

_**a mere child, but understands,  
**__**how men can kill with spotless hands,  
**__**anger grows, and revenge forms,  
**__**new age, but seed of same old storms…**_

_There are many types of warriors and fighters. _

_Some fight purely, since they bring their soul to the fight. They use raw power to make a difference and want to see the seeds of their actions immediately. They aim for what they think is the best for the humankind._

_Some others fight with what ever tools they are given. They fight, because fighting is what they do, they have their orders and they obey them since there's nothing else they can do. Being a fighter is a profession for them, a way to earn their living. Just like being an engineer or salesman is for us. _

_There are thousands of motives and ways to fight. However, one class stands out from them all. They are those who fight with words and promises. Their strongest weapons are other peoples' dreams, which they alter to fit for their own needs. These fighters are the most dangerous ones, since they have a goal. They are blind to everything else that happens around them, unless it comes in the way of their aim. They are unable to listen to advice, since they think they are above everything, only second to the gods. _

_Their blindness is their weakness. Their arrogance will lead to their fall, but who will heal the land before the next monarch rises to power?_

* * *

"Yes Father… I've tried, but he doesn't… but… no Father, I'm sorry, Father… I'll try… I mean I will do it tomorrow, I promise… I won't! I will see you during holidays, good bye Father." The annoying one-sided conversation invaded his subconscious and woke him up. Hearing somebody get up he slightly opened his eyes and peaked through the bed curtains, only to see a blond boy get out of bed and exit the room. 

Only then did the feeling of strange emptiness hit him.

Closing his eyes again he thought of everything he might have lost and tried to pinpoint the gaps in his mind. While doing this, he noticed that not only was he missing something, but he had also gained something new. A link was pulling a part of his brain toward the soft bump on his stomach.

Slowly he reopened his eyes and took a better look around. The bed was familiar and so was the creature lying on top of his abdomen.

'_**Sassnah'** _It felt like the name was burned into his brain.

'_**So, you're finally awake. We have things to discuss and for a moment I was afraid you'd sleep through the whole morning.'** _He shot up on his bed and looked around surprised. Only after he had done that, he understood that nobody had spoken those words.

"_Do not worry, you will get used to it. For now I want to know if you're feeling strange. Bonding between a human and Sistrurus ragutius has not happened in my lifetime, and I'm unsure of what to expect." _This time Sassnah had hissed those words aloud. She was examining him from head to tow trying to find a change of some sort.

"_I'm feeling fine..." _He finally hissed feeling a bit insecure.

"_Are you sure? You sound… different."_ Giving him the final doubtful look she finally slid to the floor. _"You better get ready; Blaise is already waiting for you." _

"_Blaise…" _The name sounded distantly familiar, but he couldn't place a face to the name. _"Who is he?" _His question made the snake froze at her place and turn around.

"_Blaise is a _she_ and your classmate. You can't remember her?" _He heard a tint of worry in the snake's voice, but didn't comment on it. Instead he concentrated on the name and tried to remember at least s_omething_ about it. Nothing came.

"_What can you remember? Do you know where we are? That you are a wizard?"_

"_We are at school, I know what I have learned; potions, mind magic, transfiguration and so on…But I can't remember my teachers…"_

"_Your friends, your family?" _At the word family his head shot up. He was feeling stranger minute-by-minute. The more he remembered, the more confused he got. All his memories were concealed with a cover, and even though one of them sometimes escaped, the information he got felt unfamiliar, as if it had happened to someone else.

"_I can faintly remember my mother Minoan, but that's it." _He answered uncertainly. "_I can't picture her face, but I have memories of what we've done together and how I felt toward her…" _After saying those words he knew they were not true. Still, he remembered everything and knew it had happened. Desperately he shook his head and lay back down.

The snake climbed back on top of him and stared.

"_Those are not your memories, they are mine. The bonding didn't change a thing in me, but it seems your mind was not prepared for it. You should be able to get your memories back, but for now all we can do is deal with it… **I'll stay the day with you and make sure you don't do anything... inappropriate." **_The last part was said in his head again. This time, thought, it felt natural. "_Now, get up and get going, you have to act normally…"_

True to Sassnah's words, a girl was waiting for him in the common room. It felt strange to greet warmly a person, whose name he could barely remember.

"Hi Blaise! How are you? Can we go to the breakfast a bit early, I'm starving!" He finally said and he tried to act normally. Apparently he failed, as all he got for an answer was a strange look from the girl.

'**_Not quite the way you normally act… Just stay quite for the rest of the day and we'll be fine.' _**The words were accompanied with a slight squeeze around his arm, as the snake made her presence known. He let his shoulders slump and earned another surprised look from the girl.

"Harry, are you okay? You are acting a little sick today… Perhaps you should sleep in, you don't want to be sick just before the winter holidays, and you absolutely have to come to stay at our house!" She declared as she tried to examine him worriedly, but was shaken off.

"I'm fine, only a bit hungry. Let's go." He curtly answered and fled from the room feeling strangely stupid and embarrassed.

* * *

The whole day went by without him even realizing it. The classes were familiar and none of the teachers asked him any questions. All he had to do was follow Blaise and stay quiet. If something strange came up, his snake was ready to help him out. 

Sometimes during the day he found himself making note of things that felt non-significant. Like the fact that two of the professors were missing from the breakfast and that three of McGonagall's desk's legs were slightly shorter than the day before. He also couldn't shake off the feeling that he had forgotten something important, and he couldn't relax although his snake ensured him that there was nothing for him to do that night.

Not until the curfew was the reason for his uneasiness solved. He had gone to bed a bit after his roommates and was just about to fall asleep, when the curtains of his bed were pulled apart. A 6th grader gracefully climbed to his bed and sat down across him.

'**_I have no idea what this is about. Stay silent and let him do the talking.' _**Sassnah sent as the silence had stretched to last several moments. She entangled herself tightly around his waist; as if trying to offer him some sense of security.

"It seems you think that you are something special… My master was not happy to find out that you had looked down upon him by not coming to meet me, as I told you to. We are not somebody you wish to joke with." the boy finally broke the silence. "But for some reason he's not willing to give up on you. We'll forget about this... incident if you come right now to meet him."

He looked at the older boy sceptically. He couldn't remember what he had agreed on, nor could he identify the 6th year or his master. Nevertheless, this mysterious master sounded like a person he should meet. Making a quick decision and confirming it with his familiar he finally faced the other boy.

"I apologize for not coming tonight, I had other priorities. I'm willing to meet him, if you allow me to choose the time and place." The 6th grader looked thoughtful for a moment, before curtly nodding. "Good, come to the warehouse next to the third Greenhouse at 3am sharp and I'll be there. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep…"

"Acceptable, but do not think you can jump us around with you wishes. Good night, I shall see you in the morning." With a wave the 6th grader was gone. The younger boy and snake were left to sit in the darkness and listen to the fading footsteps.

"_That was definitely interesting. I suppose we're heading to the greenhouses now… No sleep for the wicked." _Sassnah hissed with a slight amusement as she slid off the bed.

The warehouse was a perfect location for a meeting for various reasons. The most obvious was the number of exits. Soon after arriving to the warehouse, he and Sassnah had made sure to clear out the flight roads by unlocking both of the doors and opening the two bigger windows.

The second best thing about the place was that is was filled with junk. He didn't have a clue as to whom he was about to face, but it was likely that they'd be more powerful and bigger than he was. Thus his best option was dodging, fleeing and hiding. Luckily enough the surroundings of the greenhouse were full of bushes and no clear view to any direction were available, especially since the moon was covered by dark clouds.

"_We're nearly done, do you want me try set up anti-magic barrier? It won't last long, but might help some…" _Sassnah hissed as the meeting time crawled closer. He looked up in surprise; he hadn't been aware that the snake was capable of such. After giving a short nod of agreement, he looked amazed as the snake curled in a tight knot and started to glow.

The first thing he noticed was the angry, bluish light replacing the glow from Sassnah. Then he felt the familiar lightning bolts spread from his navel all around the room and black dots started to dance around his visual field.

He must have blacked out for a moment, since the next time he opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor next to the confused looking snake.

"_Sassnah, what happened?" _He finally cracked out as he stood up.

"_I'm not sure, something in here prevented the magic and it backfired. I think it might…" _She suddenly quieted down and faced the main door. With a smooth motion he also turned towards the door and reached for his wand.

An old man was standing at the door in an absolute shock. His eerie grey eyes switched between the boy and the snake for few seconds, before he unexpectedly cracked up laughing aloud.

"I can't believe you've… gone… and… gotten yourself a familiar!" He managed to spatter out between his laughter. Sassnah lost her interest on the man and climbed up to rest on the boy's shoulder, while her bonded continued his staring, never releasing the hold on his wand.

Finally the man got a hold of himself and straightened up to meet him.

"I'm sorry, I haven't laughed that much in centuries. I knew you were special the day we met at the Alley, but I never thought you'd get yourself bonded! And because of that, I suppose you can't remember me, right? Well, I'm the one to blame; I apologize to both of you." He bowed a bit in sign of regret, but the amusement never left his eyes. "I suppose introduction is in place, my name is Ollivander, and I was... or I still am a wand maker. However, I suppose this conversation would be easier, if you had your memories back, right? So let me help…" He stretched to raise his wand, but was stopped by an angry hiss.

"My snake doesn't quite trust you… Care to explain _why_ I would be unable to remember, if that was the case, and what you could do about it." Ollivander lowered his wand after hearing the words and took a comfortable pose, as if preparing for a long explanation.

"That will be no problem at all. See, the reason why your bonding with your familiar went wrong, was that you already had one bond on you. No, no, no, that's not the one I'm talking about." He hastily added as the Slytherin raised his hand to his forehead. "What you share with the Dark Lord is not a bond, only a connection of some sort. The bond you do have is a temporary one, set by me on you, through your wand, the day you bought it. I wanted be able to locate you, but also to make sure you wouldn't be affected by certain... means of influencing. I've set it, I can remove it. After all, it's meaningless after that." He nodded towards Sassnah.

'**_He speaks no lies, but neither does he tell you everything. Time like these I'm feeling lucky that my poison has no antidote, except for the one that only I can make.' _**The snake whispered with a tint of laugh in his mind as she slid back down on the floor. He lifted the corner of his lips a bit and nodded to the snake before continuing his stare with the old man.

"I allow you to remove it, but my familiar will be standing right next to you. If she sees harm to come upon me, she'll act on it, immediately."

Ollivander nodded in turn and waited for the snake to take its place before raising his wand again. A light green light surrounded the boy as his thoughts started to float around his conscious. He prepared himself for some kind of overload of information, but instead it felt as if a cover was gently raised from his mind.

Harry blinked few at the old man and frowned as his old memories mixed with the information he had gained that day.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. Now, if may I inquire, why are you here to meet me, and how did you enter Hogwarts?" He asked as he allowed a polite smile to rise to his face.

TBC (?)

* * *

I'm sorry. 

I will not make up excuses or promise that next time I'll update faster. But I won't suddenly give up on this fic, so try to deal with me.

And once again, I would love to hear comments from you all, be it good or bad.


	14. Winter holidays, Snape and cello

Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me.

Keys:  
"speech"  
_"parseltongue"  
**'mental' (spoken in mind by Sassnah and Harry)  
**_**'Mental' (mind-speech by others than Harry/Sassnah)**

* * *

_There is no victory, there is only strength.  
There is no failure, there is only learning.  
__There is no power, there are only opportunities.  
__There is no weakness, there is only death._

* * *

Harry didn't want to follow anyone. It was a dangerous thing to do. If you followed someone, all their mistakes would be directly reflected to you. But sometimes the only way to gain power was to loose it. 

Ollivander had looked down on the boy and seen something nobody else could see. He didn't see the power based on fame, nor the raw strength that dwelled inside the boy. He saw power of nothingness. And he knew how to use that power.

_Flashback_

"You are an interesting child, my boy. Your life was bound by a prophecy, and freed by another, and still you have the luxury to choose. I will not help your in you decision, but I will give you the means to see around the window that shows you only half truths. As the summer comes, I shall train you and give you contacts to the right places. No-one will notice your absence; I can make sure of that."

"And you will be doing this for the goodness of your heart?" Harry's sarcastic answer owned him a raspy laugh from the older man.

"To pay me back, you will give me my revenge. I will not bind you, never hold this against you. But for one night, you shall use the memory of your parents against someone, who took everything from me." The glint in Ollivander's eyes was replaced by fire that could burn its way to man's soul and leave nothing behind.

'**_I trust him.'_**

"I agree."

_End of flashback_

There was danger in following, but the price of strength was never cheap. And as long as he didn't loose himself, he could always vanish.

* * *

It was as if nothing had changed. Harry had made an agreement, which would affect his life with an unknown way, but his life at school had continued uneventful. At the moment he was sitting in the Great Hall at his last breakfast before the winter holidays. 

'**_You do know what you have to do, right? Prophecies are nasty things, only their existence changes the flow of future. Not knowing them dangers everything…'_** It was unusual for the snake to dine with him, but since the talk with Ollivander she had rarely left his side. Hiding in the folds of Harry's cloak she had been offering her opinions to nearly everything.

'**_I do know that. Every prophecy made is known by at least two persons. The one who has seen it, knows it, but to protect oneself, normally forgets. We have to find out who witnessed them.' _**Harry sent back while listening Blaise's chitchat about the holidays.

"It's so sad that you're not allowed to come to our place, we would have so much fun! But I promise to write you and tell you _everything_. Hope you won't get bored here in castle… and even if you do, try not to cause _too_ much trouble. Hey, is that for you?" A dark brown owl landed before Harry and soon after, another came to Blaise. Harry was cautious; he didn't know anyone who'd send any mail to him while the school was still on. He stole a look around the hall and noticed similar owls landing in front of other students. They were mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws, but few owls found their way to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables.

The owl waited impatiently as he removed the letter and after ruffling its feathers took off without waiting for a replay.

"I'm so glad you were invited too! At least we are now able to see each other at least once during the vacation! Don't look at me like that, it's the official invitation to the Malfoy Christmas Ball!" Blaise babbled on giving the smug looking Malfoy a curt nod. Harry opened his letter carefully to confirm Blase's statement.

'**_She's talking as if I should go there. No matter what has happened, I'm still the one who once destroyed the dreams of every Death Eater.' _**Harry stated to Sassnah as he stared at the invitation.

'**_I'm not so sure; it might be useful to go there. After all, nearly everyone who's anything will be there. If we make the proper preparations, we shouldn't have to worry. There are people besides Death Eaters in these kinds of gatherings.' _**Harry only nodded a little and turned back to Blaise.

"Shouldn't you be off backing? The train will leave soon and you don't want to miss it." Harry said to her and stood up.

Earlier that day he had checked the list to see who were staying in castle during the winter holidays. Only four other Slytherins had stayed: two 7th, one 6th and one 3rd grader. It meant that the first grade boys' room would be solely his to use. The thought of freedom lit a small grin on his face as he rushed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_Darkness, silence, fear… Someone was hissing… Something was going to happen… pain… something sliding around his neck… Pain!_

Harry woke suddenly and sat up. His heart was beating rapidly and eyes were wandering around the empty common room. He could still feel the phantom of pain in his head, but the dream was already fading, and he couldn't remember anything of it.

"_Sorry I bit you, but I had to get you awake." _Sassnah hissed around his neck and licked a sore point near his throat. Harry raised his hand to touch the cut, but it was nearly unnoticeable. _"It was_, it is_, an emergency and I had already tried everything else to get you awake from the nightmare…"_

"_It's ok, can't even notice it. What has happened?"_

"_I was hunting near the forest, by the way I need a way to warm myself better, when I found Eagle lying in the ground. He was in pretty bad shape for what I could see…" _It was understatement to say Harry was shocked. Eagle was a nickname Sassnah had given to Professor Snape, she had never explained where it came from. The fact that Snape had somehow managed to injure himself felt unbelievable.

"_Why is this emergency? The headmaster knows what happens in his grounds; sooner or later he'll be there to collect the pieces of his staff. I don't see the reason to run around the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night…"_

"_I have a feeling something great could come out of this… and the King Cobra is not in his office. It won't hurt you too much to come." _The snake hissed and urged Harry to move. Harry looked at her sceptically one more time before hastily clothing himself and running out of the castle.

The night was clear and cold. A soft layer of snow had covered the grounds and the earth was glowing in the moonlight. It was nearly as light as during the day, and it didn't take long before Harry noticed the dark bump lying near the forest. Harry rushed to it and turned it slowly around. The professor didn't have any visible injuries, but his pain filled semiconscious eyes were enough to tell Harry something was very wrong.

'**_Move a bit, I think I have something that could help him.' _**Sassnah said as she left Harry's shoulder. She curled around Snape's hand and carefully sank her fangs to his arm.

'**_What is it you're intoxicating him with?'_**

'**_I don't actually know, but this sometimes helps the victims of 'Cruciatus' spell. I have no doubt he's been under it.'_**

'_**So, you are a snake who doesn't know what her poison is!'**_

'**_Snap out of it, I have too many poisons to keep a count on, and I know this works... occasionally.' _**Harry only stared as she stopped pitting him and returned to his shoulder. Snape's eyes had been shut since Sassnah's "treatment" but now they were slowly opening.

"Where… What… Potter!" Snape growled and tried to stand up, but failed.

"Welcome back, professor. So, what is it? Headmaster, Infirmary or your chambers?"

"It's Slytherin common room for you and my chambers for me. Now, get lost!" Snape rasped out looking vivid about his own weakness.

"Oh, dear Professor, You don't actually think I would leave my injured Head of House on his own, without making sure he safely made it to bed, are you?" For a moment Harry looked positively wicked, before allowing his mask of nothingness to cover all emotion. Snape grimaced once more before accepting the hand Harry was offering him. He felt strangely better than he should after what he'd been through, but the weakness in his legs forced him to lean on the small figure besides him.

Agonizingly slow they made their way to the dungeons. At Professor Snape's door Snape made his final try to get rid of the child, but failed miserably.

"You touch nothing, you see nothing. I'm too tired to fight with idiotic children so try to act if you weren't here…" Snape said and removed his robes. The short-sleeved shirt he had under couldn't hide the black skull in his left arm and the red skin around it.

"You follow the Dark Lord and work for Albus Dumbledore. It's a fine line you're walking here…" Harry pointed out and watched Snape for reaction. All he saw was tiredness.

"Only idiot points out the obvious, wiser men do not waste their words on that. I'd obliviate you if I didn't think you had the right to know the truth and knew how to keep your mouth shut. Now get lost, I'm tired." With that he moved to one of the rooms in the left and locked the door behind.

'_**I'm not sure your poison did any good to him, I've never seen him act that careless.'**_

'**_It might have some side effects I'm not aware of, but all of them will wear off by morning. And if I remember right, his memories of tonight might also be a little... inaccurate.' _**Harry could have sworn he heard the snake laugh in his head. _'**Well, we are in his rooms, he most likely will not even remember we're here… I say we scout around a bit. This door here is not even warded.' **_She continued and moved to the door at the left. Harry made a face to his snake, but followed her inside the room. The room was nearly bare, the only objects were a few chairs, table, bookshelf, and a _cello case _standing in the middle of the room.

'**_I remember that cello… I once saw Snape playing it here. I only wonder…' _**Harry opened the case and admired the instrument inside for a moment. It was made of some dark wood and was full of carvings. Carefully he reached for it and tried to take it out, but with no use. The cello was as if it was glued to its case.

'**Please unhand me _now!' _**The voice suddenly pierced Harry's brain. It didn't sound like his snake, but he still had to be sure.

'**_Sassnah? Did you hear that?'_**

'**Of course she didn't, I'm talking to you. Now, take your filthy hands off me!' **Harry quickly released the cello and stepped back. Sassnah was watching him strangely, but then continued her own investigations.

'**_I suppose I'm sorry? I didn't know I'd offend you…' _**Harry was nearly sure that it was the Instrument talking back to him. The voice was nearly identical to that of the Sorting Hat's.

'**At least you have some manners, unlike the other man sneaking around in Master's chambers…'**

'**_What do you mean? Someone has been spying on Professor Snape? What does he look like?'_ **

**'And how, may I ask, am I supposed to know what somebody looks like? I'm an instrument! 'I'm merely aware of that there are other minds in the room, that's all. His mind feels tainted… unlike yours. I do not trust you, but you are the lesser evil of the two. Could you warn my master about him?'**

'_**Why don't you do it yourself?'**_

'**My master's mind is closed. His presence is nearly invisible, and talking to him is impossible. He has walls around his mind; I can't get even a small message though him.'  
****_  
'Who are you talking to?' _**Sassnah voice interrupted the conversation. Harry was getting confused with the different voices in his head, so he relayed on parseltongue.

"_I'm talking to the cello here. Do you know anything about intelligent instruments? It also said that somebody has been spying on Snape, I wonder why…"_

"_All magical objects are somewhat intelligent. When a magical object is created, some of the casters' magic flows to the object, giving it mind of its own. But it's rare for them to develop their minds to the point where they can start communicating. If the time goes on, these objects can even develop their own magic, like this castle for example. Now… who is it that's bee spying on Snape?"_

"_I don't know, but I will ask him. I also want to know about those walls he has…" _Harry hissed quietly and turned back to the cello.

"**_I'll warn your master, but you have to continue keeping eye on that sneaker. Tell me if you sense something else strange about him."_** The cello sent a feeling of agreement to Harry and closed the connection.

"_That was interesting… But I suppose we have to get back before Snape wakes, it's nearly morning." _Harry hissed and, with a final glance at the cello, exited the cambers.

* * *

**A/N** I've been a bit busy, and I will be for the coming 3-4 months, so please, try to understand. And once again I'd like to know what you liked, hated, what could have been done differently and so on. All kind of feedback is welcome! 


	15. shopping

CHAPTER 15

_I know Pain._

_If I knew it any better, we'd be best buddies. I've learned to appreciate all the different ways of pain inflicting our lives. It's funny how people are amazed of my high tolerance of pain, because things that people expect to cause a great pain to me are normally the least painful things in my life._

_Have you noticed that it actually hurts less to have a knife pierced into your arm, than having a severe head- or stomach-ache? Sure the knife hurts a lot at first but slowly it fades to a steady hum and you can nearly forget about it. A pain, that rises from somewhere inside you hurts more, since you can't be sure of its cause._

_Pain is more than half mental. Let's say you have a paper cut; something that will definitely not cause you permanent damage. If you concentrate on other things, like your work or studies or on having fun, you barely notice it. But when you return to home, lie down on the bed and allow the silence to surround you, the tiny pain in your finger can get unbearable. _

_I know Pain._

_We have a very healthy relationship. It warns me if something is wrong, and I listen to it. I don't let it rule my thoughts, but neither do I try to surpass it. It can stay in me for as long as there's something wrong with my body. When the pain leaves, I know I'm healthy, and not having some inside infections suppressed by the pain potions. _

_I don't tolerate pain; I embrace it.  
_

* * *

Severus Snape hated headaches. But when they were accompanied with a memory loss, they scared the living daylights out of him. Last night had been the first summoning since the first "defeat" of the Dark Lord. It had been surprisingly easy to fall back to the old behaviour patterns and claim his place in the Inner Circle. Of course there had been the normal amount of blaming and Cruciatus Curse, but the Dark Lord had been on a surprisingly good mood. 

The thought of Cruciatus Curse lead to the second unnerving realisation he had, had that morning. Except for the headache, he had none of the normal after effects of the curse. The potion he had reserved to help with the effects of the curse lay untouched on his table.

He was just about to stand up to pour himself a drink when his alarm for incoming owl post went off. He opened the gateway that was built to allow owls to enter the dungeon, and let the grey school owl in. It was nearly humorous how the owl ruffled its feathers to show its displeasure on having to fly to the dungeons. As soon as the Potions Master had untied the letter the owl rushed out to the fresh air, not even waiting for the custom treat from its services.

_Dear Professor,_

_I have to congratulate you on the position you have managed to obtain. Very remarkable deed to carry it out the way you have been doing. I'm sure there are those who are envious of your status as the potions master of Hogwarts and willing to replace you. It has come to my attention that one of those has even visited your chambers regularly._

_As you are my Head of the House, I would like to come forward with my little problem. It seems the Headmaster is unwilling to allow me to visit my friend at his little Christmas Ball. I would simply love to attend, and I'm sure you could show the Headmaster why I should be allowed this privilege. And since I do not have proper Dress Robes, it would be beneficial for both of us, if I joined you on your next trip to Hogsmeade. You wouldn't want me to embarrass our House by going to a high class party in rags? _

_It seems I have come along a lot of information about you lately. And I will have a very accurate ear on you in the future. I think you would like me to come to you with my questions, and not search knowledge from another source, let's say for an example my very good friend Draco Malfoy. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_Post scriptum, I would also be very grateful if you explained me what the "walls" are around your mind._

Snape read the letter with his eyes widening in disbelief. He stared at his table for a moment, before rereading it. Suddenly he crumpled it into a small paper ball and threw it across the room in anger. How dare that little brat try to think that he had something over him? He hadn't been the Head of Slytherin this long without learning how to deal with blackmailing. But he couldn't help being curious of what was the brat's source of information. And if it had been Potter who brought him to his chambers last night, he wanted to know what _else_ he had done to him.

With a scowl, Snape stalked to the little piece of paper and picked it up. Carefully he straightened it and read it through once more. As he read the last line his lips curved in a cruel smile. If the brat wanted to learn Occlumency, he's give him the means to do it. He picked up the book meant for the masters of occlumency from his bookshelf and placed it on his table. He'd send it when the time was right. But now he had to have a meeting with Albus about more than a few things.

* * *

It was one of those cool winter days when the sun was shining brightly without offering any warmth. As Harry was walking towards Hogsmeade he could nearly feel the sun mocking him. The cold had never bothered him that much, but it had forced him to leave Sassnah behind. He couldn't keep the snake around him while buying new robes, and allowing her to wander around in such a cold day was too dangerous. 

It was funny how fast he had gotten use to the presence of the snake. Now, without her, he was feeling somewhat naked, like a part of him was missing. Maybe that was the reason why the feeling of someone following him was making him nervous.

Harry had separated from professor Snape at the entrance of Hogwarts. He had been given the lecture of what_ not _to do, and strict orders to meet him in front of the Post Office in two hours. If he had been shopping for Christmas presents, like the Headmaster had been told, the time would have been nowhere near enough. But all he needed was the dress robes for the Malfoy Christmas ball. Thus, he headed straight towards Gladrags Wizardwear.

The shop was filled with clothes so colourful that it made his eyes hurt. He felt a sudden gratefulness in whatever it was that had made him draw a sketch of the robes he wanted beforehand. He had a feeling that if the shopkeeper could choose, he would be clothed in pink or yellow or some other clashing colour.

"A customer! What a surprise, I wasn't expecting anyone. What would you like? I have some grand new clothes transported straight from London, they are the finest you can get at the moment," an old lady advertised as she appeared from the back room and started fussing around Harry. She was definitely responsible for the layout of the shop. Even her long hair, that must have been already gray when Harry was born, had been coloured violet.

Harry let her take the measurements in peace, but as soon as she was starting to show him different materials he took out the sketch he had drawn and gave it to the lady.

"I want you to make these for me." She took the sketch and looked at it for a moment with a frown on her face.

"Are you sure? These look so… dull. I could add some colour to them!"

"No."

"How about some extra buttons or something to cheer these up?"

"…No."

"At least let me add your family crest to them. With you and your great uncle being the only Potters alive, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you using them. How is he by the way? I haven't seen him since my graduation! But I still try to keep an ear open on news about him. My big sister used to have such a crush on him! I'm sure he wouldn't remember her, and even less me, the scrawny first year… But could you pass my regards to him?" The lady had gotten a dreamy look on her face, but Harry was too shocked inside to even hear what she was saying.

He had a great uncle. Why hadn't Dumbledore sent him to his magical relative instead of Dursleys? He had to find out who this great uncle of his was. If he was still active in the war, he'd have a clear reason to pay attention to Harry. And if he and Dumbledore didn't agree for some reason, he would be the perfect source of support for Harry. That is, _if_ he wasn't in league with the Dark Lord…

"So I can add the crest? I think it would look fine on the left, on top of your heart." Harry only nodded in agreement and watched as the woman rushed to her desk and started to scribble something down.

"They'll be ready tomorrow, would you like me to send them to you by owl? I will have to add the posting fee if that's the case." Harry looked at the price she had written for him and handed the right sum of money without a second thought. With a little bow to the old lady, he stepped out of the shop and rested his eyes on the calm and _pure white_ scene in front of him.

He was just fastening the scarf around his neck, when his eyes caught a familiar shade of blond hair. The man was obviously not Draco, being almost twice the height of the young Malfoy, but they had to be relatives. Harry was nearly certain that this was the infamous host of the coming Christmas Ball.

What caught Harry's eyes more than the impressive blond form walking down the street was a shady figure following the man. It was obvious that the figure tried to stay unnoticed and unrecognizable. As the elder Malfoy entered the front door of the Hog's Head, the stalker sneaked behind the building and entered a small service door.

Harry stood still for a few silent moments. He knew he shouldn't even consider following, but the situation was just too tempting. He was still feeling a little unsure about going to the Malfoy's, since he didn't have any idea of what to expect. Sure he had heard rumours about the elder Malfoy, but he had never been one to put trust on gossip. A strange feeling overcame him and he knew he just had to find out what the stalker wanted out of the Malfoy. For once in his life he was going to act like a Gryffindor.

Harry didn't waste time after making up his mind. He walked casually to the Hog's Head, and after making sure there were no other curious eyes watching his actions, he sneaked inside through the service door.

He had known the stalker was nowhere near professional, but after seeing the melting snow on the floor, he nearly laughed out loud. The tiny room he had entered consisted only of two doors and one stairs. It wasn't hard to tell that the earlier visitor had gone right, up the stairs. Harry hesitated again before slowly proceeding up with a wand ready in his hand.

As he reached the top of the stairs he saw one of the three doors up there slightly open. Seeing the door Harry knew he had been stupid. Someone had intentionally lured him in, since nobody was that obvious. He started to back away from the door towards the exit when a hand landed on his mouth and another took a hold of his wand from behind. Harry tried to struggle away, but the hands pulled him into the room.

"Can you be quiet, or do I have to curse you? If you yell, the attention you get will _not_ help you," a surprisingly young voice whispered to his ear. Harry nodded hastily and his captor released him, but took away his wand.

Harry turned around to see the face of the other person in the room. To his surprise the _boy_ was only about few years older than him, and looked vaguely familiar. He was about to open his mouth and ask the boy about all of this, but the boy urgently stepped closer to him and quieted him again.

"Be quiet! I found out about a meeting that's going to be held in the room below. I talked to Flint the other night about this and he said that you might be interested in hearing this too… He also told me you wouldn't believe if you didn't hear it with your own ears, so I tricked you. Sorry about the spell on you, I'll remove it now." He whispered to Harry's ear and waved his wand. Harry felt as if a blocking cloud had been removed from his mind. He hadn't even noticed the difference before.

"I don't dare to use any listening magic, but if we kneel right there, we should be able to hear everything."

Harry kneeled down next to the other boy and pressed his head down just in time to hear the door below open and close with a click.

"…and you know it."

"Yes, of course, the Ministry will not be a problem! I can handle everything just fine, and dear Barnabas is more than qualified to keep the Prophet in line! All I'm worried about is Dumbledore…"

"Severus will be keeping eye on Hogwarts."

"Are you sure it's enough? What about our other spy, she could…" A sudden smack interrupted the man.

"You imbecile!"

"What?!"

"Nothing, Snape will handle everything there. All you have to worry about is the public and press. We don't want them to know anything _yet_."

"Well, _when _will our Lord want the people learn about his glorious return?" Harry could hear the other man beginning to answer when he was rudely interrupted pulled up by the other boy. One look in his face showed Harry that the situation was urgent, so he didn't fight back as he was rushed down the stairs and out of the building.

They ran together to the relative dark shadows behind the Scrivenshaft's before stopping to even their breaths. The other boy held out Harry's wand for him to take it. Harry took it with relief, but at the same time he was slightly concerned on how dependent he had become to little the piece of wood.

"Sorry about that, I was too concentrated on listening that I almost missed the alarm I had set going off. Waitress, you know." Harry only nodded in understanding. Although he had his suspicions, he didn't think the other boy was against him, if Flint had ordered him to talk to Harry. And he couldn't imagine him lying about something that could be proven wrong by one question.

"I hope you don't have hard feelings… It felt like a good idea when I first thought it. But I guess it was quit pointless in the end. Anyhow, if you ever need anything to be brought to you in Hogwarts, I'm your man. My brother runs a little _organisation_ and Flint told us you're trustworthy. Just give either of us a call, my name is…"

"Mr Davies! Mr Potter! May I ask what are you still doing here? Potter, you were supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago at the Post Office, do I look like a man that likes to stand around and wait for you to show up? Report to my office on the first week of classes for your detention! Both of you! Now Potter, follow!"

Snape barked out before turning around and hurrying towards Hogwarts. Harry followed him without a word and only gave Davies a quick glance to see how he had turned nearly as white as the snow at the sudden appearance of the Professor.

* * *

"Did it work?" 

"Yes, my Lord, he followed him like a little puppy."

"Did he hear _only _what he was supposed to hear?"  
"…"  
"_Did he_?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good, and now we have a little spy among them as well… I'm starting to look forward to your little party even though I'm not attending."  
"I have invited all the families with any power left. I hope everything is as you wished, my Lord."

"Good! You've done well, but do you know what you have forgotten, Lucius? I hate mistakes, but even more I hate those who try to hide something from me."  
"My Lord?"

"_Crucio_"

* * *

A/N 

I'm not sure if there is anyone who still follows this story since it's been ages since I updated, but if there is, I'd like to express how much it pleases me. I will _not_ give you excuses and reasons why I didn't update. Nobody ever cares about them anyhow. I did give you a new chapter however…

At this point, after a year of writing nothing, author tends to doubt his/her skill. The mere thought of someone waiting an update for this long, and getting a lousy chapter in return, saddens me. And I do apologize to all of you who think this chapter was a disappointment. I did rewrite it 5 times, but I had to go on from somewhere.

Like I said in the beginning, I will not give up on this story. It might take me long (hopefully not another year, though) to update, but I will update for as long as I am alive.


End file.
